


Textbooks, Tests and Oh College

by Bookara



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Suicide Attempt Mention, Supportive Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: Newt is a reserved British boy with a past worth escaping.Thomas is a track star who also excells academically.The Glade University seems like the perfect place to start over, but of course not everything works out like the movies.Exposed to the real world of heartbreak,  secrets, demanding classes and...well alcohol, they both realize that the most important thing to have is someone to lean on.(I suck at summaries, give it a chance?)





	1. Fresh Starts and Big Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted on Wattpad before but this is the new, edited, better version of the story I wrote in 2014

_It's just college... how bad can it really be? _Newt wondered to himself as he waved good-bye to his mum. With a somewhat heavy heart, he watched her drive away, tears sparkling in her eyes. Newt was officially on his own.__

Newt took a second look at the campus of Southern New York Glade University. It honestly was a beautiful campus. The trees were colored bright oranges and reds which made the gray color of the buildings look warm and welcoming. The stone paths were paved in twists instead of the generic straight patterns of city sidewalks. This was where he was going to spend the next 4 years of his life.

Newt took a deep breath and stared at his worn converse sneakers as he walked, trying to disguise his limp. He kept a tight grip on his suitcase, as if he was afraid it would be taken from him. He couldn't deny the nerves that were twisting his stomach and clouding his brain. After he was satisfied with his steps, he looked up as he walked, trying to locate the dorms. He probably should have looked at a map; all the buildings looked the same from his point on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, a buff Asian kid walked past Newt at a very brisk pace. Newt saw the opportunity and went for it. "Hey um excuse me!"

The kid turned around, looking a little confused. "Whatever you think I did I promise I didn't." He put his hands up in surrender.

Newt smiled. "I just wanted to know if you knew where to find my dorm building. I'm lost."

"Yeah sure! The names Minho by the way." He took Newt’s paper and looked at it, smiling a bit. 

"Hey! I’m in this dorm house too! I’m actually on my way now, follow me.” He grinned and took off walking fast again. Newt tried to keep up but Minho was practically running. 

"Oh, I'm Newt by the way," he piped up which made Minho turn around and realize how far behind he was.

"Hey you could have told me to slow down," Minho laughed as he waited for Newt to catch up.

Minho noticed Newt's limp and grabbed his suitcase."I'm carrying this for you."

Newt opened his mouth to protest but Minho clamped a hand over his mouth.

"There is no room for arguing, I'm carrying it. Don't worry I can handle it, can't you see I work out.” Minho flexed his free arm then grinned and walked the rest of the way making small talk with his new friend.

When they got to the dorm, Minho helped Newt find his room number, then waited for him to unlock it. Newt assumed his roommate was in there already because the first thing he saw when he opened the door was an unzipped suitcase on the ground and clothes flowing out of it. To confirm his belief, when he looked at the beds, Newt's roommate was occupying one of them. He seemed to be doing something on his phone with the way his fingers rapidly tapped on the screen.

"Oh, hi I'm Newt.” He spoke up as Minho stood behind him. The kid looked up and Newt could make out that he short cut light brown hair, which was styled into a messy point, and some very unique eyebrows. Newt thought they made him look kinda cool though.

"Gally.” He gave the two boys a half smile then turned back to his phone.

"I'm gonna throw this on the bed, that alright?" Minho asked. Newt nodded then moved out of the way so Minho could put it down.

"Hey thanks, really. If you ever need a favor, I owe you.” Newt smiled up at him. 

"Don't worry about it, just don't be a stranger.” Minho patted Newt's shoulder and left. "I’ll see you around!"

Newt shoved the suitcase under his bed, deciding to deal with it later.

"So what's your major?" Gally suddenly asked.

"Me?" Newt looked a little shocked.

"No my other roommate.” Gally laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, health and medicine.” Newt flushed of course he'd make a good of himself on the first day. “You?"

"Political Science." He nodded and sat up on the bed.

"Wanna get something to eat, I got a friend from high school, Alby. He’s in the next room over. We were gonna go get something. He wouldn't mind if you tagged along.” Gally got up and stretched.

"Sure, thank you," Newt's face lit up as he grabbed his wallet and followed Gally out the door.

_So far so good... ___

____

***

Thomas placed his new sneakers in his closet and smiled at how neatly he unpacked his room. He couldn't kid himself and say it was going to stay like that for long, but it’d be nice while it lasted.

Thomas's grabbed his beanie off his bed and decided to explore campus a bit. His roommate had already unpacked before Thomas had gotten there, but he was nowhere in sight. He exited the room with nothing but his wallet and keys and started walking the halls of the dorm.

He passed a few people who he waved to and smiled at. Eventually he found himself at one of the small coffee shops with a growling stomach. The little cafe was small but cute, decorated in brown walls and white tables with matching chairs. He approached the register after glancing over the menu.

"Hello, what can I get you," a pretty girl with long dark hair smiled at him.

"I'll take a medium black coffee and a muffin, please.” He smiled back. Everyone here seemed so nice so far.

"And your name?" she asked pulling out a coffee cup and a marker.

"Thomas." she scribbled it down as he spoke.

"Well I'm Teresa if you need anything.” She handed him a bagged muffin and started filling up the cup.

He counted out the correct amount of change and paid the girl. She handed him the warm cup and put the money in the register.

"Have a nice day, and welcome to The Glade greenie.” She laughed when Thomas gave her a strange look.

Thomas was a little confused but just sat down and started eating. He inhaled the muffin which was surprisingly amazing. Before he took a sip of his coffee he saw the girl had written "Tom :)" on the cup. He just smiled and got up to throw out his bag. Taking the coffee with him he continued wandering around campus.

He saw the library, the gym, the track, some of his classes and a pizza shop that a lot of kids seemed to be hanging out at. Eventually he made it back to his dorm room. To his surprise, when he opened the door his roommate was there too.

He was sharing a room with a very buff Asian kid.

"Oh hi, I'm Thomas," Thomas stuck out his hand for the kid to shake.

"I'm Minho, sorry I was late I was helping this kid find his dorm. I planned on meeting you sooner!" He smiled and took Thomas's hand.

"So what's your major?" Thomas asked, taking off his beanie and unbuttoning his plaid shirt to reveal a plain t-shirt.

"Sport sciences, I'm big on athletics, especially track.” The the kid pulled off his shirt showing a chiseled 6 pack.

"Hey i do track too!" Thomas explained excitedly.

"Oh! I think I remember seeing you at the summer practice." Minho pulled a sweatshirt over his head and smoothed out the front.

"Oh yeah! We ran hills together” Thomas smiled, feeling more comfortable that he already met his roommate. “It's cool we got put together.”

"True that, you’re alright.” Minho lightly pushed Thomas's shoulder.

"Not too bad yourself there." Thomas pushed him back.

"Watch yourself." Minho laughed before lightly shoving Thomas against. “I could easily take you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes but he knew Minho was right. Minho had muscles on his muscles while Thomas was still in shape, just much thinner.

Thomas ended up laughing and flopping onto his bed. “Ya know, maybe college won't be so bad."


	2. Welcome to The Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas meet and Newt is smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are liking this!  
> I'm gonna post updates once a day!

_"Welcome To The Glade!"_ was the first thing Newt saw when he walked into the huge main building. The banner was massive and painted in dark greens and bright yellows, which were the school's colors. A weird looking slug thing was their mascot, it looked a little mediocre on the banner, but printed on the sweatshirts some kids were wearing it looked pretty cool.

"You coming?" Gally laughed, snapping Newt out of his staring. He sheepishly nodded and caught up to Gally who was a few feet ahead.

Once they walked through the propped open doors, what they saw was unlike anything Newt's ever seen before. The whole place was decorated for the welcoming the freshman, or as more commonly called, greenies. Banners like the one out front were hung all over the walls close to the ceiling and college kids were everywhere. Okay maybe not everywhere but there were a lot. The table stands were giving out packets, maps and free pens. Some were also selling the school's apparel.

Newt silently watched some guys push each other around. A group of girls were watching them and whispering like they were on some sort of secret mission.

"So this is college.” Gally crossed his arms and shrugged. “It's kinda cool actually."

Newt just nodded, not really listening as his eyes jumped from person to person.

"You're quiet are you alright?" Gally moved so he was directly in front of Newt and way to close for comfort.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go walk around," Newt mumbled before pushing past Gally.

Gally looked very confused which made Newt feel kinda bad but he just kept walking. He wasn't trying to be antisocial this was just slightly overwhelming for him. He took a deep breath and slowly approached one of the tables. It was honestly like a maze in there.

"Hello welcome to the Glade greenie.” A blonde girl smiled brightly as Newt came up to her booth.

"Thanks," Newt responded, returning the smile.

"What can I get you?"

"One of those." Newt pointed to the sweatshirt. He felt like he had to have at least one piece of school apparel, you know for the college experience or whatever.

"Of course. I'm Sonya, I'm a junior here. I'm being forced to work this stupid thing again, but hey don't worry you'll like it here. This school is the best.” She bit her lip as she dug through a pile of the folded sweatshirts.

"I'm Newt," he said gaining a little confidence.

"Newt? Interesting name. I like it though." She suddenly grinned as she finally found the right size and yanked it out.

"Here you are Newt." She handed it to him as he dug through his pocket for some cash.

He finally found the rolled up $20 and pulled it out, handing it to Sonja. "Thank you." He managed to give her a genuine smile as he stuffed the hoodie into his bag.

"Hey, enjoy college alright? You only experience it once,” she said as Newt nodded and left the table.

_Well that wasn't too bad..._

Newt headed back toward the main entrance to try and find Gally again, but he was nowhere in sight. He sighed in defeat and decided to get some fresh air, this whole college thing was a lot to take it now that he was actually here. The movies made it seem so simple.

He walked outside, feeling the cool air on his skin and instantly feeling better. He sat down on the edge of the grass in front of the building and checked out his new sweatshirt.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE BEATING ME!" Newt heard a kid shout. He quickly turned his head to see where it was coming from.

"TRY NOT TO STARE TOO HARD AT MY ASS!" Newt heard another kid retort back.

Suddenly two kids sprinted past Newt, running at full speed. He concluded they were the ones making the noise. He could barely make out their faces as the kid behind caught up to and tackled the kid in front. They almost rolled into Newt, he scooted back to avoid being ran over by the rolling bodies.

"Cheater.” One of the kids panted as he untangled himself and sat up.

"I tripped.” The other boy shrugged but he was snickering, making a very unconvincing argument.

Newt scanned their faces. He instantly recognized one to be Minho. He was about to say hi until he saw the other boy. When he laid eyes on him, Newt's breath caught in his throat. He was extremely hot with messy brown hair, cheeks slightly red from running and his shirt bunched up showing his toned stomach... _oh my god_. Newt felt his face flush and he looked away to pretend he wasn't staring. His mind was spinning so he played with the grass to look busy. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of the hottest boy he'd ever seen.

"Get up fatty." Minho slapped the hot boys back and got to his feet.

"Look who's talking." Hottie laughed and did the same.

 _Bloody hell his laugh..._ Newt decided it was the most perfect sound he'd ever heard.

They paid Newt no attention as they entered the building he had just left.

Minho probably didn't see him.

He couldn't decide if he was discouraged or grateful about it. 

***

"Get out of my way.” Thomas laughed, pushing Minho as they wandered around the building.

"I'm not in your way.” Minho pushed him back. Minho used a little to much force because Thomas stumbled and smashed into a kid behind him which sent them both sprawling onto the floor.

"Oh shuck, I'm sorry!” Minho helped the other boy up, ignoring Thomas in his mini state of panic. The victim was dark skinned with a short cut buzz and medium build. Thomas grumbled as he got to his feet by himself.

"It's fine.” The boy laughed and brushed off his shirt. “Accidents happen.”

"Still, sorry." Minho rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Really it's no big deal..well I'm Alby." The kid smiled.

"Names Minho, and that disaster over there is Thomas." Minho snickered as he motioned to his friend.

"Hey! I'm not a disaster!"

"This place kinda blows, wanna get pizza, our treat for pushing you over."

Albu shrugged,"I'm down for that."

"Good that."

The three boys made their way out of the building. Suddenly Alby paused and waved to a kid on the grass.

"Hey Newt!" he yelled. The blonde boy snapped his head around then smiled and waved back. Alby gestured for him to come over, so Newt slowly got up and made his way over to the group.

"Hey Alby, you were in there? I didn't see you.” Newt pointed to the building, his thick British accent making the simple words sound interesting.

“Oh Newt! Hey! You know Alby?” Minho piped up as he smiled at Newt.

Newt nodded and tried to keep his gaze off the hot boy. He was hyper aware of his existence so it was super hard. “Yeah, he’s Gally’s friend, from high school.”

"We’re leaving this orientation and getting pizza now." Alby chuckled. “Wanna come?" He looked at the other two for protests but Minho nodded.

“Of course Newt can come.”

Newt smiled at him thankfully. “I could eat.”

“Well this is my roommate Thomas.” Minho said as he pulled Thomas forward a bit, like he was showcasing him.

Newt's eyes lingered on Thomas for a moment before he tore his gaze away and nodded his head toward him. “Newt.”

"Alright cool everyone knows everyone, let's go.” Minho clasped his hands together excitedly, probably thinking about the food that lied ahead.

"I second that I'm starving.” Thomas laughed.

Newt followed in the back and almost choked when he caught sight of Thomas from the back...more specifically his ass in those skinny jeans.

That boy was absolutely beautiful and Newt was very very gay.


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is kinda cocky and Newt thinks Thomas is better looking then the pizza

"You think a large would be enough," Minho looked back at the 3 boys who we're currently following him to the pizza place. 

"Sure," Thomas shrugged and continued his conversation with Alby. 

Newt walked quietly in the back, trying not to intrude. He felt a little out of place and honestly Thomas just being there was making it hard to think straight so he kept to himself in the back. And so what if he just happened to notice that the back of Thomas’ head is also nice to look at?

"So what's your major?" Newt heard someone ask, when no one answered he looked up and saw everyone facing him.

"Oh.” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Uh health and medicine. How 'bout you guys?" 

"Sport sciences," Minho proudly stated.

"Organizational Leadership," Alby said.

"Building and Architecture," Thomas said, grinning brightly.

"Wow we're all so different.” Newt sheepishly gave a little smile then dropped out of the conversation after everyone agreed.

"You know you're really quiet." A voice suddenly appeared next to Newt, making him jump a little. 

He was very surprised to see Thomas walking next to him. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them to try and warm them from the cold air as he waited for Newt to answer.

"A little shy I guess," Newt shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that, just making sure nothing was bugging ya.” Thomas gave Newt's a small smile and rubbed his hands together. _If your hands are so cold you should just hold mine._

"Thank you." Newt swiped his tongue over his dry lips and stared down at his black high tops that matched Thomas's.

"You have good taste.” Thomas motioned to Newt's shoes and laughed.

"Same to you.” Newt laughed too, inwardly dying at how cute the runner sounded when he was happy.

"What are you minoring in?" Thomas asked as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up but somehow also making it looking insanely good.

"Uh Psychology."

"Really me too!" Thomas grinned. “Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes."

Newt's face had visibly brightened. "Yeah that'd be cool."

"Yo shanks we're here." Minho suddenly stopped and pointed to a small brick building in front of them.

"Good cause I'm starving.” Thomas exclaimed and pushed past Minho and through the small metal framed door.

Newt frowned from the lack of the brunette's company, but he followed the group into the pizza place without a word.

They all piled into a little booth, Newt and Alby on one side with Minho and Thomas on the other. The booth was definitely not fit for four full sized boys, but they shoved themselves into the seats regardless. 

The large pizza in the center of the table was already half gone despite it being full only minutes ago.

"This is good pizza." Minho sighed contently as he took another bite.

Everyone nodded in agreement, mouths too full to talk.

"We gotta come here like every day. I could eat this pizza everyday.” Thomas stated as he grabbed another slice off the tray.

"You know I'm glad you guys pushed me over." Alby laughed and raised his piece up as a form of a toast.

"To college. " Minho snickered as he bumped slices with Alby.

"To college!" Thomas cheered.

"To college," Newt said softly but rose his slice too.

"We're gonna break you out of that shell." Minho pointed at Newt. "I promise you."

Newt's face flushed so he busied himself by stuffing his face.

"We'll getcha talking Newt.” Alby slapped a hand onto Newt's back, making him jerk forward a little bit.

"Yeah, we'll all like one of those cliche college squads from the movies.” Thomas grinned as he bit into his pizza crust.

"No seriously you guys are cool." Alby grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Let's make a group chat?"

Minho nodded and grabbed the phone, putting in his contact then giving it to Thomas and Newt.

"Hey guys I got a joke.” Minho grinned as he poked Thomas with his straw.

"Yeah?" Alby cocked his head.

"Thomas's beating my time in track this year." Minho snickered and rammed his shoulder into Thomas's.

"Awh slim it, you're just jealous.” Thomas laughed stuck his tongue out at the buffer boy.

"You know Minho, when you guys were racing today Thomas was faster..." New piped up.

Both the boys stopped and stared at Newt before a shit-eating grin took over Thomas’ face. Newt’s heart forgot how to beat. "See I told you!"

"The one time you voluntarily speak you spread lies," Minho teased making Newt roll his eyes and sip on his drink.

The waitress came back and placed the check on the table with a warm smile. "Thank you for coming, have a nice night."

Minho grabbed the check and his eyes widened as he scanned the bill./

"Too much?" Alby asked.

"No this seems to little actually." Minho chuckled then pulled some cash out of his pocket and into the checkbook. He signed then stood up. “I got this one covered but when I win first at a track meet, You all owe me a pizza each.”

"You mean when I win,” Thomas piped up which just got him pushed to the side by Minho.

“Ignoring Thomas...everyone ready to go?”

"Well it's 6 now, do you guys just wanna go back to the dorms?" Thomas asked looking at his watch.

"Sound good.” Alby shrugged. Everyone seemed to be in agreement so they walked out together. Newt was ashamed to admit that he'd go anywhere if it meant he could spend time with the boy he already was developing a dangerous crush on. 

When they started walking Alby caught up to Minho and walked next to him, leaving Newt in the back by himself.

Newt walked silently, looking at all the buildings of the place he was going to spend the next four years at. He honestly felt happy, the campus was beautiful, he made friends already and he had a nice roommate. Maybe these next four years would actually be better than the past eighteen.

"Whatcha looking at." A voice popped up next to Newt, making him jump.

"Sorry.” Thomas laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Newt said with a small smile. He motioned to the scene around them. "I was looking at the buildings, they're pretty." 

"They are, aren't they.” Thomas nodded.

_Not as pretty as you._ “I mean just think about it, this is where we live now. We get to see this everyday.”

Thomas grinned. “Pretty awesome ain't it? We have complete independence, no parental supervision…we’re literally adults.”

_Bloody hell Thomas, you don’t get to be hot AND nice to talk to. ___

“Plus if I still lived in England, I could legally drink.” Newt pointed out.

“British!” Thomas exclaimed happily. “I knew your accent wasn't American.”

Newt nodded; he was about to reply when Thomas spoke up again. “When did you move here? To America I mean?”

“When I was 11.” Newt shrugged. “It's different but I like it here.”

“If you wouldn't have came to America you wouldn't have met me.” Thomas smirked, lightly pushing Newt’s shoulder.

“Are you always this cocky?”

Thomas actually laughed which made Newt’s heart stop in the most amazingly painful way possible. “I knew you were secretly talkative.”

Newt smiled a little. “Sh, don't expose me.”

Thomas literally winked. “It'll be our secret.”

Newt felt warm inside, he was actually having a normal conversation with the god-like boy in front of him. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was cut off when he literally fell flat on his face. He couldn't even tell if he tripped or his leg just gave up, the embarrassment was the only thing on his mind. _So much for impressing him._ The only thing Newt could see was the pavement. He could feel the extreme blush literally burning his cheeks. He didn't even want to look up because he knew everyone would be staring at him.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back and was completely startled when he opened his eyes. Thomas was hovering over him, so close that all he could see was his face. “Bloody hell!”

“Are you okay?” Thomas ignored his British cursing, looking actually concerned.

Newt groaned, wanting to sink into the sidewalk and actually disappear.

Thomas stuck his hand out with a small smile. “It was a very graceful fall by the way.”

He heard Minho snort out a laugh from further up. “I wouldn't describe it as graceful.”

Newt’s cheeks burned again as he took Thomas’ hand. His skin was soft and felt so nice again the palm of his hand, he never wanted to let go. This boy was going to be the actual death of him.

“Maybe you should just carry him,” Minho snickered jokingly but Thomas clearly took it a different way.

“What? You don't think I can?”

Minho put his hands up in mock surrender. “All I'm saying is we don't want Newt to die on his first day of college.”

Alby covered his mouth to stifle the laugh that was about to slip out.

“Can we all stop making fun of me?” Newt pleaded as he covered his face with his hands.

“Get on my back.”

Newt’s eyes widened as he peeked through his fingers to see if he heard him correctly.

“What?”

“Come on, you’re not that heavy, let's go.” Thomas turned around, signaling for Newt to get on. And suddenly Newt wanted to bury himself in the sidewalk again.

He looked at Minho and Alby for some sort of confirmation. They just looked highly amused.

Newt sighed and climbed on Thomas’s back, hooping his legs around his waist and linking his arms around his neck.

Thomas stuck his tounge out at the other two. “Told you I could do it.”

“If you drop him, you're taking him to the hospital,” Minho said before clearly losing interest and going back to walking.

Newt had to bite his lip and focus straight ahead before he had a problem in his pants. Every part of him was touching Thomas and he was hyper aware of it. He could feel every single inch of Thomas’ hands that were gripping under his thighs and how his back muscles moved against his chest. Newt couldn't decide if he was in heaven or suffering eternal torture in hell.

He stared at the back of Alby’s head, it was doing a pretty good job of keeping Newt chilled out.

He took a deep breath, pulling some confidence out of nowhere and resting his chin on the top of Thomas’ head.

“Sure just make yourself comfortable,” Thomas snickered.

Newt just let his eyes close, feeling the cool air on his cheeks. He came into this with no expectations for the next four years, basing his information off movies and books about what the “college experience” would be like but after his first day was actually playing out he was completely sure of two things.

Newt liked college and he really liked Thomas.


	4. Psychology Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Newt have a class together

“Hey thanks for ditching me yesterday.” Gally frowned as he sat down on his bed across from Newt.

"I didn't mean to ditch you!” Guilt instantly shot through Newt’s stomach, he was too distracted with Thomas and completely forgot he came to the orientation with Gally.

Gally shrugged. "Nah it's cool. I could tell how uncomfortable you were at that orientation."

"I'm sorry.” Newt sighed, feeling incredibly guilty.

Gally just smiled and shook his head. “I'm mostly messing with you, but hey pay me back by making me that good mac and cheese you bought for dinner.”

Newt agreed and sat down on his bed. His exhaustion finally hit him as he let his body sink into his surprisingly comfortable mattress. He closed his eyes to just rest for a few moments but that was interrupted as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Newt groaned as he pulled it out to check his notification.

It was a text from an unknown number which confused him.

999-9999: Hey

Newt: Who is this..?

999-9999: Thomas. I'm hurt that you didn't make a contact for me yet :((((

Newt shook his head, trying to keep the small smile from spreading across his face.

Newt: I'm sorry...I don't know a Thomas?

Thomas: wow even after all the manual labor I put in for you...this is the treatment I get

Newt: oh that Thomas? :) You should have been more specific...what's up?

Thomas: Minho’s out somewhere so I'm very alone and very bored. U?pbr />

Newt: Same...I’m just in my dorm with Gally

Thomas: Roommate right?

Newt: yeah, he’s pretty cool

Thomas: not as cool as me I bet

Newt: so you were saying you're not cocky?

Thomas: excuse you Newt, I am very humble

Newt: suree

Thomas: oh! I remember what I wanted to ask you...do you have psychology tomorrow? At 9?

Newt: yeah I do

Thomas: hey! I do too. I guess I'll see you then!

Newt grinned as he turned off his phone, he rested it on his chest and smiled up at the ceiling. This was bad, his crush was so bad but he felt happy and giddy and good so he pushed the warning thoughts out of his brain for the time being.

"Who you texting?" Gally suddenly asked.

"No one...I was just on twitter," Newt lied, feeling a little embarrassed that his smitten expression was so noticeable.

"Oh no you we're definitely texting someone important, or you wouldn't have lied about it." Gally smirked.

"No...uh," Newt stammered.

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you like?" Gally prodded. _Were all roommates this nosy?_

"There is no girl." Newt rolled his eyes. Hey, it wasn't a lie.

"Whatever you say." Gally gave up when he realized Newt wasn't going to enlighten him and went back to his own phone.

Newt huffed and shut his eyes again. He let his mind wander to the events of the day...especially when he was riding on a certain someone's back. He loved the feeling of his body against the other boy's, it just felt right. He'd known Thomas for a day and he was already taking up his every waking thought. His mind drifted to imagining Thomas with him at that very moment. Newt betted he was warm. He probably looked even better with his hair all messed up, no shirt on and his voice groggy with sleep. Newt stuffed his face into a pillow, he had just met the boy, he shouldn't be thinking about him like that.

"There's not a girl, huh?" Gally snickered, making Newt groan loudly.

Gally just laughed and then got up and stretched. "Hey, I'll be back," he said before actually leaving.

Newt sat in silence for a few minutes until he started to doze off. He quickly sat up in his bed and lazily got up, heading to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and changed, discarding his shirt and jeans on the floor, he'd deal with them later. Turning off the light, he crawled back under his comforter and fell asleep almost instantly. The first day of social college may have been easy but classes started the next day and there was no way Newt was prepared for that. The last he could do was be well rested.

*** 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Bloody hell," Newt groaned as he clamped his hands over his ears.

He heard a bang and Gally loudly swearing as the alarm finally stopped.

Newt blindly searched for his phone and checked the time, "Gally! It's already 8:15!"

Gally swore again, louder this time, and quickly got up. Their first classes started at 9. Gally only took one morning class, preferring to take ones at night while all Newt’s were in the mornings. He was really envying his roommate’s decisions as he tried to rub the sleep from his tired eyes.

Newt stretched and quickly got up. He grabbed his crinkled up schedule off the dresser and continued rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to figure out where he was going but the map looked like it was written in some sort of secret code. His finally figured out he had to go to a building about 20 minutes walking distance away from his dorm. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized he could definitely make it.

He pulled a granola bar out of his backpack and quickly devoured it. His stomach was growling like a monster.

After he was done he grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve dark green shirt out of his drawer. He changed quickly and put on his black high-tops. They provided some weird type of comfort to him that he really couldn't describe.

Grabbing his stuff, he headed down the hall to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair.

Finally, after he was completely ready, it was 8:35 so he decided to start walking class. He should be able to make it in time but he put a little extra speed into his steps that day.

He took a deep breath and left the security of his dorm for his first official day of college classes.

*** 

Newt ended up walking in later then he hoped, but he was still on time. He liked being one of the first ones there so he could get first picks on seats. As he was scanning the room he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Newt!"

He looked over to see none other than Thomas.

He couldn't suppress his grin as he walked over to sit in the empty seat next to the brunette. He knew Thomas was going to be there from their conversation last night but it didn't stop the little jump his heart did at the sight of him.

"Hey." Thomas smiled as the British boy sat down.

"Hey, it’s alright that I sit here?”

"Of course.” Thomas laughed. “It’s cool we have a class together."

"Yeah, I'm glad." Newt met Thomas's gaze and tried his hardest not to choke up. He was just a boy...

"Yeah now you can let me copy your homework, right?" Thomas winked then laughed as if to let Newt know he was kidding.

"Very funny.” Newt shook his head then thought for a moment. "We could study together though.” _Study, yeah let's start with human anotomy._

"Yeah!" Thomas's face lit up. “What do you have next?"

"I'm free till later, I only have 2 classes today actually."

"I'm free till 4! Wanna get lunch or something?" Thomas asked as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah!...I mean sure," Newt stammered, making Thomas laugh.

"Well now you’re actually stuck with me,” Thomas joked but in all honestly Newt had never gotten better news.

"Hello class, welcome to psychology..." The teacher suddenly entered the class, cutting off their conversation.

Newt couldn't wipe the small smile off his face, he may have been pretty distracted the whole class but he was genuinely happy. Plus, he discovered a newfound love for psychology that definitely had nothing to do with the gorgous boy sitting next to him.


	5. It’s Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop not date

"I've actually never even seen this place.” Thomas laughed as he stopped in front of a small cafe.

"We've only been here for 2 days." Newt shook his head at his friend.

“You can't expect to have the entire campus committed to bloody memory.”

"Just shut up and get inside." Thomas childishly stuck his tongue out then held open the door. “Age before beauty.”

Newt rolled his eyes but went inside without another word.

His stomach wouldn't settle as he fully entered the cafe. He didn't know how the brunette could do what he did to him, but he was sure that he'd never felt the erupting butterflies in his stomach that Thomas could give him by just looking at him for a fraction of a second. He was hooked from the first time he looked at the boy. Thomas was goddamn addictive.

Thomas followed behind close enough that Newt could feel the heat radiating off him. It sent shivers down Newt's spine but he willed himself to stay still.

They stopped in front of the counter to look at the menu.

"This is on me.” Thomas grinned, pulling wadded up bills out of his pocket.

"No, I brought money I can pay my half....." Newt protested but cut off by Thomas repeatedly shaking his head.

"I said it's on me."

"But..." Newt started but Thomas quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"No." He smirked, realizing he won, and pulled his hand away. Newt felt his cheeks flush red so he diverted his gaze to the floor. 

"Alright I know what I'm getting. What about you?" Thomas asked after a few moments of silence.

Newt quickly looked up and nodded, he actually didn't know, but he made a split decision to just get a hot chocolate and a muffin. 

Thomas ordered for them while Newt looked for a table. There was an open two person seating by the window that had a nice view, so he chose that one. He sat across from the empty chair, waiting for Thomas to come with the food.

As he was waiting he zoned out, staring at the campus sidewalk. His mind wandered to this being an actual date with Thomas, they'd have lunch and hold hands and before Newt left Thomas would kiss...

"Here you go sir.” Thomas dramatically put Newt's food in front of him, making Newt jump and snap out of his daze. 

"Thanks Tommy.” Newt mumbled as he blew on his hot chocolate.

Thomas stopped and cocked his head. “What did you just call me?"

Newt instantly turned deep red. "I...uh...I'm sorry I meant Thomas," he stammered, mentally cursing himself. Of course he would accidentally call him one the pet names he daydreamed about.

Thomas shook his head and laughed. "Jeez Newt, relax it's fine. You can call me Tommy, but only you, don't let Minho start too."

"Okay....Tommy.” Newt smiled a bit.

Thomas just stared at him, obviously trying to hold in a laugh. “Oh Newt, you are something else."

Newt hid his face by taking a sip of his drink as butterflies erupted in his stomach...this boy was going to be the actual death of him.

"Alright so why do you wanna go into healthcare?" Thomas asked as he bit off a piece of his bagel.

"I wanna save people, cure people. I've always wanted to help, that's also why I'm taking psychology...to help people that their problems aren't purely physical."

"That's so awesome!" Thomas exclaimed as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"You really think so?" Newt asked suddenly feeling more confident in his life choices.

"Hell yeah! You're too good for this world. " Thomas reached over the table and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Well why'd you get into architecture?" Newt asked as he swatted Thomas’ hands away.

"That's actually a good question, because I don't exactly know. I guess I chose it because I'm good at it? When I was still in high school I had a side job at WICKED, I watched them draw blueprints and sometimes I got to sit on the trucks and watch the construction..." Thomas trailed off carefully watching Newt’s expression. “I'm sorry, am I boring you?”

"No, not at all." Newt shook his head making Thomas smile brightly. If put to it, that smile could probably cause world peace. 

"You know Newt, I'm really glad I met you. I think you're my favorite person on this campus.” 

Newt swore his heart stopped beating.

*** 

"Tommy, I told you, you don't have to walk me back. I'm not a little kid." Newt rolled his eyes. He secretly enjoyed the attention though, he was thankful for any amount of time he could spend with Thomas.

"That is correct, you're not a kid but you are little therefore I must walk you back.” Thomas declared.

Newt just kinda growled at the other boy which made Thomas burst out into laughter.

"You actually look like an angry kitten when you do that!"

"Stop.” Newt whined, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'm done." Thomas wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't you have class?" Newt shot Thomas a sideways glare.

"Not till four.” Thomas winked. "You can’t get rid of me that easily kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" Newt groaned.

"Hmm." Thomas paused to think for a moment. “I could call you Newtie or Newton."

"Or Newt," he added in.

"I'll think of a good nickname, I mean it's only fair, you get to call me Tommy."

“I’ll call you Thomas.”

"Awh come on don't be like that.” Thomas dramatically frowned. 

"Tommy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Shut the bloody hell up." 

*** 

After Thomas dropped Newt off at his dorm he had an hour to get ready for his next class. 

He watched Thomas disappear down the hall then hurried into his dorm and jumped onto his bed. He immediately pulled out his phone and texted Thomas after he changed his contact name to Tommy.

Newt: Thanks for lunch Tommy

Thomas responded quickly after

Tommy: It can't happen again

Newt instantly felt his stomach drop, he was about to shut off his phone before another text came in.

Tommy: You know, because all the signs say don't feed the animals...I'm pretty sure cats are animals

Newt rolled his eyes and shut off his phone, pretending he was annoyed, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face the rest of the day.


	6. Movie Nights and Harsh Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s falling hard and Tommy is precious and adorable plus super cringe worthy maze runner references thrown in there

The first week of classes flew by. By Friday Newt was exhausted. After finishing his last class of the week, he immediately headed back to his dorm room. When he finally got inside, he collapsed onto the bed and shut his eyes. He buried his face into his pillow, his body in blankets and sighed in content. His aching muscles finally relaxed into the warmth of the thick comforter that his mother insisted he bring. Today he thanked her.

He just started drifting off to sleep when his phone rang loudly. Newt groaned and fished it out of his pocket, hitting accept without even looking.

"Hello?" he mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Hey Newt! you free tonight?" Minho asked.

“Uh no?" Newt mentally cursed when it came out like a question. Sleeping was definitely a plan.

"Really? What are you doing right now then?”

Newt groaned and sat up on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. “Well I was in bed.”

“Newt! It's our first weekend of college! Come over!”

"Minho I really don't like parties..." Newt mumbled.

Minho laughed. "It’s not a party. Just me, you, Alby and Thomas.”

_Oh Thomas would be there._ Newt was talking before he could think about his response. “Alright I'll be there, when?”

"In like 2 hours? I'll get a pizza and maybe a six pack."

"Okay, see you then." Newt hit the end button and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He had 2 hours to sleep.

*** 

An ear piercing banging awoke Newt from his sleep. He groaned and opened his eyes. If Gally had forgotten his key, he was a dead man. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. Newt’s theory was proven wrong when the banging continued after a second.

Newt got up, shouted an aggressive “I'm coming!” and made his way to the door. He opened it and rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey kitten." Thomas grinned.

Newt rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. "What are you doing here? And why did you have to knock so aggressively?"

"You were late, so they sent me to get you.” Then he shrugged. “You didn't answer when I knocked un-aggressively.”

"Bloody hell, I overslept.” Newt's voice was still groggy from sleep. Of course Thomas had to show up when he looked like actual shit.

"It's fine, let's just go...Hey where's your roommate?"

"Class, he takes most of them at night. I don't think he likes people much."

Thomas shrugged then grabbed Newt's wrist and started to drag him. He tried to ignore the electric sparks that shot through his veins.

"Come on Newt, if there's no pizza left, it's your fault."

"Okay okay I'm coming!" Newt was barely even able to pull the door shut before being tugged down the hall.

When they got to Thomas and Minho's room the only thing Newt could smell was pizza.

There were 2 huge open boxes of it open on the floor. Minho was sprawled across one of the beds and Alby was on the floor, in between the boxes.

"Nice of you to finally join us Newt," Minho teased as he shifted on the bed.

Newt just rolled his eyes and stood there awkwardly as Thomas sat down on the other bed, which Newt was pretty sure belonged to him.

It was quiet for a few moments as Thomas grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it into his mouth. Newts stomach growled but he felt weird about going into their dorm room. Of course he wanted to be in Thomas’ bed, but in a completely different situation.

Thomas looked at his with cheese running down his chin patted the bed next to him. “Come on Newt, you can sit.”

Newt frowned but took a seat on the very edge of Thomas' bed, he didn't think he could handle sitting too close to Thomas. He'd probably combust. Alby handed him a piece of pizza from the floor, he smiled thankfully and took it.

"What movie are we getting?"

"I don't know, Alby brought one."

"It's this movie called The Maze Runner, it's so good, trust me guys.” Alby beamed as he put the disk in the DVD player.

Suddenly Newt felt himself being pulled back toward the wall.

"Hey!" Newt growled as he pulled at the hands on his waist.

"Relax, I just knew you weren't gonna move from the edge.” Thomas laughed as he released Newt when he was almost sitting next to him. "I just wanted to use you as a footrest." Thomas smirked and rested his legs on top of Newts as he put his hands behind his head and leaned on the wall.

"Well that's just bloody great." Newt grumbled. In all honesty he wasn't even mad, his heart rate just picked up and his hands were getting sweaty. He distracted himself by taking another bite of pizza. Pizza wouldn't give him a boner, but Thomas definitely would. 

"You're either quiet or grumpy, there's no inbetween," Minho stated as he flicked a pepperoni at Newt.

Newt shot him a very fake smile and flipped him off before snatching the pepperoni and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey no vulgar symbols in my dorm!" Minho stuck his tongue out at him but the quickly averted his eyes to the screen as sound came out of the small speakers.

Alby laid down on his stomach as he picked the pepperonis off the pizza slices and ate them when he thought no one was looking.

"What a great party guys," Minho laughed as he grabbed a bottle out of the six pack and popped it open.

"Trust me this movie is good!" Alby insisted as he turned over to swat Minho's hair.

"Hey man! Not the hair, that's my money maker up there.” Minho pouted.

"Shanks, shut up, I can't hear!" Thomas pointed at the flickering image of a guy stuck in some type of box. 

Everyone focused in on the movie...well everyone but Newt. He couldn't stop thinking of Thomas' legs on top of his. Every time he would shift, even the slightest bit, Newt's heart would skip a beat. He tried to calm down so no one would realize that he was internally freaking out, but it was a lot easier said than done. He wanted to rest his hands on his legs and draw soft little shapes on them with his fingertips. He wanted to hold Thomas’ hand and kiss his knuckles.

Newt glanced over at Thomas’ face for a second, his lips were slightly parted as his eyes were lit up from the glow of the screen. Every once in awhile his tongue would swipe over his bottom lip. It took all of Newt's self control not to climb on top of him and start kissing him senseless.

Thomas caught Newt staring once, but he just smiled for a brief second before almost instantly becoming re transfixed on the movie.

Newt was so confused with what was happening in the film because he spent to long studying Thomas' face, so he decided to see what everyone else was doing. Minho was laying on his stomach on the bed with his head resting in his hands. 

Minho was hot, Newt could easily admit that, but for some reason the sight of him didn't stir up his insides like Thomas did. Then he moved to Alby, Alby wasn't bad looking either, almost instantly Newt started feeling insecure. These guys were all unfairly good-looking and Newt was just this scrawny British boy with a limp.

He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to watch this movie anymore. He let his eyelids close and his head rest against the wall.

The last thing he could remember was his head rolling onto Thomas’ shoulder and falling into unconsciousness.

*** 

Newt came back to consciousness when the end credits of the movie where playing. His neck ached and he felt something hard under his head. He slowly lifted it up and was horrified to see it was Thomas’ shoulder.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" Minho grinned as he saw Newt move.

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt and actually smiled. “You could have just told me to take my legs off you instead of using me as a pillow to get even.” Newt could tell he was joking but the embarrassment kept slowly spreading in his stomach.

"Did I really bloody fall asleep?" Newt groaned as he ran his fingers through the hair that was flattened from Thomas’ shoulder.

Alby laughed and nodded. “Yeah your cuddle session was real cute guys.”

"You’re just jealous." Thomas laughed as he dramatically squished his cheek against Newt’s.

“Get the bloody hell off me,” Newt grumbled as he shoved at Thomas’ shoulder. He desperately tried to keep the blush off his cheeks as Thomas feigned a hurt expression.

“Wait Thomas! Newt missed the story!” Minho suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah Thomas over here is seriously smooth." Alby grinned as he motioned the the boy. 

"She wrote her number on my coffee cup!" Thomas protested. "She was probably just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah okay a girl that looks like that isn't just 'trying to be nice' to a guy who looks like you.” Minho rolled his eyes.

Newt felt like he was just punched in the stomach. He almost laughed at himself for even thinking he had a chance. Thomas had an allegedly pretty girl into him, why would he ever even give Newt a second thought? He tried his best to keep the pained expression off his face, but he felt like his heart was just stepped on.

"So you gonna call her?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows.

Thomas shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well if you don't, I will." Alby stated, causing the three of them burst out into laughter.

"What about you Newt? Got a college girl already?" Minho asked after everyone died down.

"Um...well...actually...I don't…," Newt stammered, being taken totally by surprise. 

"What you don't date?"

"More like I've never dated before." Newt's face burned red as he looked down at Thomas’ legs that were still resting on top of his. It was embarrassing but true, he’d never been in a relationship.

"Are you serious?" Thomas asked, sounding completely shocked.

"I know it's bloody embarrassing Tommy so don't make a big deal out of it!" Newt snapped.

"I wasn't!" Hurt flashed across Thomas' face. "I was just surprised. I mean you're not nearly as ugly at Minho over there and he has girls flocking all over him!"

"You're not wrong." Minho flexed his arm, causing Thomas to roll his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Newt.” Thomas gave him a warm smile. “It’s just a little surprising, that's all."

Newt gave him a week smile back but red still tinted his cheeks.

"You want me to hook you up man?" Minho tossed a pillow in Newt’s direction but Thomas ended up taking most of the blow.

"No...really it's fine. I don't even want one anyways.” Newt grabbed the pillow and threw it back, just missing Minho.

"You've kissed someone before right?" Alby suddenly asked.

"Yes." Newt practically growled, starting to get agitated.

Thomas grinned and gestured to Newt’s face. "Doesn't he look like an angry little kitten when he does that?!"

Newt gave Thomas a look. "I hate college."


	7. Crowded Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic (platonic) Newtmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m 7 chapters into this now. If you’re liking it you should leave a comment and let me know :)

"Where did all our food go?" Newt asked Gally as he opened every cupboard only to find each one almost empty. A whole month of school had passed but it only felt like a week, he could've sworn that just last week he was watching that movie with the guys.

"Probably in our stomachs.” Gally snickered.

"No shit.” Newt rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet off his dresser, shoving it into his pocket. "I'm going shopping, we need to cut back on the food this month."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say mom.” Gally waved him out the door.

Newt laughed as he left the dorm, shutting the door behind him. He started heading down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo Newt!" someone called from behind him.

Newt turned around to see none other than Thomas jogging toward him. 

"Oh hey Tommy.” Newt smiled as the boy caught up.

"Where you heading?"

"Grocery shopping." Newt sighed. “Adulting sucks.”

"Can I come?" Thomas grinned.

"Uh sure?" Newt was confused as to why he wanted to join him.

"I just really want to pick up a box of cookies, Minho won't let me keep any in the dorm.” Thomas laughed as he fell into step newt to Newt.

"I can drive?" Thomas suggested as he watched Newt eye the bus stop. No, Newt didn't have a car.

"That would be bloody amazing, thanks Tommy.” Newt smiled.

*** 

"Good thing I always carry my keys," Thomas pulled them out of his pocket and swung them happily. He had a lot of keys on his key ring which made it jingle as he swung it. He had a lot of keychains and a printed lanyard but Newt couldn't tell what was on it.

They finally approached Thomas' blue jeep. It was a little worn down but looked to be in pretty good shape.

"This is my real baby." Thomas passionately rubbed the hood. "She's got the number one spot in my heart, but that's a secret.” He winked at Newt and then got into the driver’s seat.

Newt got in the passenger's seat and settled down into the seat. It was comfortable and the car smelled nice. It would probably be better in the backseat with Thomas on top of him.

Thomas started the car and instantly turned on the radio, he turned it up and grinned at Newt. "I hope you like Oasis."

"I actually do," Newt smirked and stared at Thomas' hands on the wheel. He had really nice hands, his veins made spidery patterns under his skin that were mesmerizing and kinda hot at the same time. Newt just wanted to hold them.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Thomas chuckled as he stopped at a red light and glanced at Newt.

"Nothing." Newt's cheeks flushed and he looked down. He had to get the stupid daydreaming under control. 

Thomas was about to say something but his eyes lit up as he heard what song was on. He started air drumming on the steering wheel and cranked the volume.

"Both hands on the wheel Tommy," Newt teased.

"My car my rules."

"You’re so annoying," Newt grumbled as Thomas laughed and continued air drumming aggressively.

*** 

"You're only getting one box." Newt crossed his arms as he watched Thomas try to sneak six boxes of cookies into the cart.

"That's no fun.” Thomas frowned and put 5 boxes back.

"Hey you'll thank me when you're not fat for track." Newt smiled as he dropped granola bars in the cart.

Thomas lifted up his shirt slightly to reveal half his six pack and smacked his stomach. "I think I deserve some cookies."

Newt's breath caught in his throat as he wide eyed stared at Thomas' bare stomach. Bloody hell was it a sight. He had to snap his mouth shut to keep from drooling. 

"You seem so shocked." Thomas laughed then poked Newt’s side, making him flinch. "I bet you're hiding some muscle under there too."

Newt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm as scrawny as I look."

"Not with arms like that.” Thomas shook his head and pinched Newt's bicep.

"Would you stop pinching me," Newt hissed and smacked his hand.

"And kitten Newt returns!" Thomas yelled cheerfully as he slam dunked a bag of chips into the cart.

Newt shook his head. “No one think you're cool Tommy.”

"Teresa thinks I'm cool.” Thomas smirked.

"And who the bloody hell is that?"

"Coffee cup girl! Remember I got her number like a month ago?" 

"Well...that's just great." Newt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back toward the shelf, that comment hurt. He had almost forgotten about coffee cup girl completely, well until now of course.

Thomas didn't seem to notice and busied himself buy trying to do trick shots with food boxes and land them in the cart.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Teresa?" Newt asked, preparing himself for a harsh blow.

"Eh, not really. I mean yeah, she's hot but kinda annoying. We went out like twice and both didn't go so well."

"Oh she's annoying? Then she fits you perfectly." Newt teased but he couldn't decide if he was upset about the dates or happy that they didn't go well.

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Thomas threw his beanie at Newt and crossed his arms./

"Pouting like a two year old is considered annoying." Newt snickered as he threw the hat back. 

Thomas huffed as he pulled it back on and Newt bent down to get peanut butter from the bottom shelf.

Thomas got strangely quiet so Newt stood back up. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I...uh." Thomas cleared his throat and rubbed his red tinted cheeks. “I'm fine.”

 _Well that was weird._ "Alright I got everything, let's check out.” Newt stated as he started pushing the cart to the nearest cash register. "And you owe me for all this crap you snuck in the cart."

"Yeah, yeah." Thomas sighed and walked next to Newt and the cart.

"Hey Newt?" Thomas asked, averting his gaze to the floor as they settled into a line.

"Yeah?"

“Can I ask you something like kinda serious?”

Newt leaned on the cart a little bit and nodded. “‘Course you can Tommy.”

"Do you ever uh...like do sometimes things happen in your life that make you question what you thought was right before?"

Newt scrunched up his nose. "I'm not too sure what you mean by that."

"Like...you think one thing and you're completely sure of it, then someon... something changes it?"

"Well yeah. People's opinions and views change all the time." Newt smiled lightly.

"But what if it was something big, like if you changed your mind about it, everything would change?"

"You're being incredibly vague right now, but yeah Tommy things change all the time. Change is good sometimes."

Thomas was quiet for a moment while he just stared at Newt which made the blonde boy squirm a bit. He sighed and gave Newt a small smile. "You know, I think you're right."

Thomas looked over to the side and suddenly started grinning like an idiot. 

"What's got you all happy now?"

"I just thought of a great plan.” Thomas clasped his hands together. “Minho went to see his parents this weekend and I don't want to be bored in my dorm alone so we should pull an all nighter."

A night, alone, with Thomas...yeah Newt was definitely in.

"Sure!" Newt beamed.

Suddenly Thomas’ face turned serious again. “Hey Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm really glad I met you.”

Newt felt the heat rise to his face. He was honestly taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably looking like a fish, before managing to push out a, “I'm glad I met you too.”

Thomas started laughing and clamped his hand over his mouth to stuffle it. “I'm sorry that wasn't funny, you just looked so shocked.”

"Shut your bloody mouth," Newt rolled his eyes which just made Thomas laugh harder.

"Oh Newt...sometimes you're just so cute.”


	8. Lowkey Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of suicide   
> Newt gets sad and Tommy holds him

"See now you're thanking me for polluting your cart with junk food." Thomas snickered as he watched Newt open the bag of chips Thomas dunked into the cart.

"Yeah yeah." Newt waved his hand at him to shut him up before dipping his hand into the bag.

"You're such a buzzkill." Thomas frowned as he stretched, revealing a thin line of exposed skin which made Newt want to die.

"Shut up Thomas.” Newt glared at him.

"That sounds weird coming from you."

"What does?"

"You calling me Thomas."

"Don't piss me off and I'll call you Tommy." Newt lightly kicked him. 

"Sometimes I really hate you Newton."

Newt glared at him and threw a chip at his head. "That's not my real name."

“There's no way your parents named you Newt. It has to be short for something.”

“That's something you will never find out.” Newt grinned as he shoved some chips into his mouth.

“Why? Is it like Salamander?”

Newt almost choked on his chips. “I'm not named Salamander!”

“Reptile? Amphibian? Newtmas?”

Newt shook his head and laughed lightly. “Tommy, none of those names make any sense.”

“I'm gonna find out one day. Before I die I swear I will know your real name.”

“Bet.”

Thomas glanced at his phone, clearly losing interest in trying to guess Newt’s name. “It's only 9:00, what do you wanna do?"

"We could log into my Netflix, you guys can have the guest account," Newt suggested.

"Okay, but gimme those first.” Thomas grabbed at the bag of chips that was just barely out of his reach. Newt pushed them a little closer and Thomas picked them up, smiling victoriously.

"What shows do you watch on here?" Newt asked as he put in his password.

"The basics, American Horror Stor..."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's my favorite show!" Newt grinned. “I'm relieved you don't want that bloody cliche bullshit like Vampire Diaries or One Tree Hill.”

"Newt!” Thomas fake gasped. “Who do you think I am?”

“Someone with bad taste.” Newt selected the first episode of murder house and scooted back on the floor next to Thomas.

“You suck.” Thomas laughed. _Well I mean sure if you want me to,_ Newt thought as he watched Thomas climb onto the bed. "This floor is hard and my butt hurts,” Thomas explained when he saw Newt watching him. “You can come up here too.”

This was the second time Newt got on Thomas' bed, he felt accomplished. He sat next to Thomas, not too close but certainly not too far, it was like the maze runner movie all over again.

By the third episode Newt's eye lids were dropping and it was becoming a serious struggle to keep them open again. When he was in that state between sleep and awake he felt his head fall over and rest on Thomas' shoulder. Almost instantly he was out.

*** 

“Ow! Newt you fuckin punched me!” Thomas yelled, jumping Newt awake as he held his cheek.

Newt’s heart was racing and his head was spinning. He could feel tears on his face and he was shaking so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Hey, are you alright?" Thomas was just staring at him, like he wasn't sure what to do.

Newt shook his head quickly as he started rubbing his cheeks to dry them. He was not going to cry in front of a cute boy, he was NOT. "I'm sorry Tommy.” 

"Hey, it's alright, come here.” Thomas awkwardly wrapped his arms around Newt and pulled him into his chest, he lightly rubbed his back as Newt let his face fall into Thomas’ hoodie.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I'm sorry." Newt apologized over and over as he kept shaking. He willed his body to stop but his head was still stuck in the nightmare and it wouldn't come out. 

"Hey Newt, you're awake now. I'm here, you're okay," Thomas whispered as he moved his hand up to run his fingers through Newt's hair.

Thomas kept holding him till Newt's breathing slowed to a normal rate. He relaxed into Thomas’ chest, relishing in the warmth of the other boy. Newt felt good in his arms and suddenly he never wanted to leave.

"Newt, what was your dream about?” Thomas let go of him so he could look at his face.

"It was something that happened to me a long time ago." Newt rubbed his face, trying to make this whole situation less embarrassing. "Tommy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to punch you.”

"It's okay.” Thomas smiled as he turned his head a little. “As long as you didn't fuck up my face and I'm still hot.” _Well that's one thing you don't have to worry about._

Newt gave him a half smile and lightly trailed his fingers across the red mark. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it but Thomas slightly leaned into the touch which almost ceased Newt’s breathing. “I think you're okay.”

Thomas turned his head back when Newt pulled his hand away. “What was the nightmare about?”

Newt was quiet for a moment, debating if he wanted Thomas to know that side of him. He debated with himself until he finally decided if he ever wanted anything to happen with Thomas, he would have to know. "Have you ever noticed my limp Tommy?”

Thomas nodded as he shifted on the bed more comfortably.

“I've never told anyone how I got it before,” Newt stated, playing with his hands in his lap.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell m..."

"No, I want to." Newt cut him off and took a deep breath. "When I was in high school I jumped off a bridge and yes, for the exact reason you're probably thinking. I almost died. I broke 7 bones and was in the hospital for a long time. My leg was shattered, I'm lucky I can even walk. I was unconscious for days. Walking out of that with just a limp was pure luck.” Newt could feel the hot tears stinging at his eyes. “I'm better now. A lot better. I don't get those thoughts in my head anymore.” Newt looked up at Thomas who was listening intently. “I'm happy.”

"Hey don't cry," Thomas said softly as he wiped Newt's cheeks with his thumbs. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, but if you ever like need someone you know? I won't judge you.”

Newt took a deep breath and weakly smiled. "Thanks Tommy. Hey, sorry for waking you up at..." he looked at the small digital clock. "...3am. I'll just go over to Minho's bed and go back to sleep."

Newt started to get up but Thomas' grabbed his wrist. “Just stay here.”

"Okay.” Newt said softly and crawled back next to Thomas, they moved under the comforter this time. The bed was small so they were almost touching. Newt could feel the heat coming from Thomas on every inch of his skin. His heart was racing but he closed his eyes and tried to relax. This was platonic. They weren't cuddling, just sharing a bed. When Newt opened his eyes he saw Thomas was already asleep and he had the cutest sleepy face ever. 

Thomas was going to be the death of him.

In the morning Newt woke up on the floor and Thomas was sprawled across the entire bed.


	9. Unneeded Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s protective and Newt kinda insecure  
> Slight warning: talk about depression, nothing to in-depth, kinda angsty about it though

The entire next week Thomas was glued to Newt's side. He never left him unless he had to. Now normally that would make Newt extremely happy, and it did for the first day, but after that it just got kinda annoying.

"So where are you going now?" Thomas asked as they stuffed their books from their psychology class into their book bags as they got ready to leave.

"I was thinking about just watching a movie in my dorm, maybe study a little, probably nap.” Newt shrugged as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Cool, I'm down for that."

Newt let out a small laugh, trying not to sound irritated. “We can hangout later Tommy, not tonight.”

Thomas frowned, looking hurt. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just need some time by myself okay, I gotta catch up on homework and sleep. We spent ALL week together." Newt gave him a weak smile.

"Can I at least walk with you back to the dorm?" Thomas stuck out his bottom lip. _How could he say no to that?_

"Sure." Newt laughed as they left the classroom.

"Can I come over after you nap?" Thomas asked as they walked on the sidewalk heading to the dorm building.

"I have to study too, tonight just isn't good Tommy.” Newt paused for a moment. "Hey, why have you been following me around since the weekend. It's not because of what I told you right?"

Thomas stayed silent and busied himself by looking at the leaves on the trees.

"Thomas!" Newt snapped, suddenly feeling extremely defensive.

"Yes! Okay! I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay and you know, that you don't feel alone.”

"I told you I'm fine now!"

"I know, but it freaked me out a little bit. I just wanted to make sure you're still okay." Thomas took a step closer but Newt quickly stepped back.

"I’m very sure that I’m _fine_." 

"I'm sorry Newt I was just worried okay?" Thomas put his hands out in surrender.

"I don't want you to worry about me.” Newt shook his head. He honestly wasn't even too sure why he was so furious. He was fine now, he hated being looked at like something was wrong with him. Nothing is or ever was wrong with him.

"I can't help it Newt! When...when you told me that it freaked me out! I got worried, like anyone would be!”

"Thomas I'm fine!"

"I know, but it's easier to get through thing when you're not alone. I wanted to prove to you that I'm here.” 

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I just want to protect you!" Thomas looked at Newt innocently, sadness coating his eyes. "You're my friend I care about you, okay?" Thomas added softly.

_Friend,_ the word hit Newt like a knife in the heart. All the time they spent together was completely platonic. Thomas didn't like him, Thomas would never like him. They'd always just be friends, and in that moment nothing could have made Newt angrier.

"Well you're not my mom and you're not my fucking boyfriend so stop bloody actin like it!" Newt snapped.

Thomas stopped walking instantly, hurt flashing across his face. Newt's fists were balled at his sides and he was breathing heavy.

"Fine.” Thomas shook his head. "Sorry for caring!"

Newt's expression slightly softened, "Tommy look I didn't mean it li..."

"No! Screw you Newt! And don't call me that!" Thomas shouted then turned and started walking in the other direction.

"You know what, fine! I don't need you anyways!" Newt yelled back then started speed walking to the dorms. It was a lie, he did need Thomas. Tears pricked his eyes as the anger still burned hot in his stomach. He walked as fast as his limp allowed him to. He focused on his shoes as he went so no one could see his probably horrifying expression.

To his luck he ran into someone straight on.

"Sorry." Newt mumbled as he looked up at the boy he ran into.

"Oh hey Newt...woah are you alright?" Gally asked.

"Does it look like I'm bloody alright!?" Newt growled as he glared up at the taller boy.

"Come on.” Gally ignored his comment and lightly took hold of his upper arm. "Let’s go talk.” 

Newt didn't even have the strength left to fight it so he just went along with his roommate.

*** 

"What's wrong?" Gally asked for the 4th time.

Newt was sitting on his bed just staring at the door, as if he was expecting someone to walk through it.

"Hey, you can talk to me," Gally said as he gently shook Newt's arm.

"I don't want to.” he mumbled.

"Then I can't help you."

"You can't fix it!" Newt snapped, suddenly feeling angry at everything."I screwed up, it's on me!"

"What did you screw up?"

"He probably hates me!" Newt buried his face in his hands. "I ruined it."

"It's about Thomas isn't it?" 

Newt nodded, his face still in his hands. “Is it that bloody obvious?”

"I doubt he hates you.” Gally crossed the room and sat on his own bed, giving Newt space.

"No he does, I know he does." Newt looked up at his roommate. “He just cares about me and I pushed him away."

Gally shrugged. "Not everyone needs help, you don't always have to accept it."

"I yelled at him though, I said things I didn't mean."

"You guys had one fight, friends fight."

_Friends,_ there was that damn word again. Newt didn't want to be friends with Thomas. He wanted to get into his bed and do more then just sit there. He wanted to pay for his stupid coffee and hold his hand when they walked back from psychology. He wanted to kiss him awake in the morning and kiss him goodnight. He wanted to wear his hoodies and hickeys all over his neck to show he's Thomas’, because he is. He was head over heels for a boy who didn't see him as more than a friend.

Newt groaned loudly and flopped backwards onto his bed.

"If it's tearing you up so much then just text him!"

"No."

"Why not?"

“Because he hates me and all I wanna do is kiss him.”

"I knew you liked him!"

"We're just friends Gally," Newt whispered. That word felt like poison on his tongue. 

"You like him though."

"It doesn't matter! We're friends and that's all we're gonna be! He likes Teresa.” Newt snapped then rolled over and faced the wall, drowning in his own sorrows. "Just friends."

"Maybe Thomas feels the same way you do." Newt heard the bed springs squeak as Gally got up. "You’ll never know for sure if you don't ask. Now I'm going to the coffee shop, I'll bring you something back."

He couldn't make himself close his eyes, his stomach was twisting and his heart beating steady. It wasn't fair that a boy could affect him this much.

He pulled out his phone and opened Thomas' conversation.

I lied, I do need you Tommy

_delete_

I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that

_delete_

I don't want to fight with you…

_delete_

Tommy, please talk to me...I need you

Just as Newt was deleting the message his finger accidently hit the send key. He took in a sharp breath of air as he saw half his message send.

Tommy, please talk to me...

He sighed in relief that the last part didn't send but cursed that the first half did.

He turned off his phone and went to put it back on his nightstand, but to his surprise it lit up with a message.

Tommy: with Teresa, later

Newt threw his phone at the wall.


	10. Twist the Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa. That’s it. Just she’s there.

Newt didn't care about Teresa. He didn't even like Thomas anymore! He was over his beautiful face and flawless personality. He didn't care about their fight. Newt was perfectly fine...except all of that was a complete lie.

Newt stopped talking, Gally could barely get a sentence out of him. He refused to answer Minho and Alby's messages. He only ate when he was extremely hungry. And, of course, he skipped Psychology. He just couldn't bear to see Thomas' face. It was heartbreak at its finest and Newt needed help.

"Newt get your ass up," Gally stood over Newt's bed shaking him roughly.

"I'm sleeping." Newt mumbled as he tried to roll over, but a big hand stopped him. Suddenly he was being lifted out of his bed and thrown onto Gally's shoulder, he was carrying him like a fireman.

Newt squirmed and hit Gally's back. "Put me down you bloody mad-man, I was sleeping!"

Gally ignored him and walked him to the bathroom. He put him in front of the shower and crossed his arms. “Get in there."

"You're insane. I'm going back to bed.” Newt tried to walk around Gally, but was stopped by the bigger boy’s arm.

"Newt if you don't get in the damn shower by yourself I will force you to and that's just gonna be weird for both of us."

Newt glared at him but slowly obeyed, pulling the curtain back and stepping in. He pulled it shut again so he could strip without terrifying Gally.

"I'll get you clothes, if you're not still in there when I get back I will actually kill you."

Newt scoffed but gave in and turned on the water till it was warm. He ran a hand through his hair, it didn't feel too clean. He sighed and stuck his head under the water. He closed his eyes and tried to turn off his thoughts of Thomas as he scrubbed himself clean. He shouldn't be as upset as he was. Thomas wasn't his, he wasn't Thomas’. Thomas could fuck whoever he liked, they weren't boyfriends. His heart ached at the thought of Thomas on top of the brunette girl. He shook his head, trying to banish the images from his brain, but his imagination started wandering to dangerous scierions of Thomas on top of _him._ He couldn't get over the boys beautiful eyes or chocolate hair that he just wanted to tangle this fingers into. Thomas should come with a warning label; he was gorgeous and Newt hated the fact that he couldn't hate him, no matter how hard he tried.

Newt waited until the water ran cold. Once he couldn't stand it anymore, he dried himself off and got dressed in the clothes Gally had balled up on the floor. He put on dark washed jeans, his university hoodie and warm socks. He didn't want to admit how much better he felt.

After he was fully dressed, he went back to the dorm. Gally was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, you look good.” Gally grinned which caused Newt to roll his eyes.

"You're going to Psychology today."

"I don't want to.” Newt crossed his arms.

"You're letting Thomas ruin your life! I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you waste away because you fought with a stupid guy!"

"He isn't stupid!” Newt snapped then bit his lip, as if trying to pretend that he didn't say that.

"You need to talk to him at least.” Gally sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here Newt."

Newt obeyed, his gaze staying locked on the ground. He didn't deserve Gally. His roommate shouldn't care this much about his stupid issues.

Gally slung his arm around Newt's shoulder and pulled him slightly into his side. "You two will make up."

“I don’t deserve you.” Newt snorted out a small laugh as he looked up at Gally.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?” Gally laughed back as he lightly pushed Newt away from him.

Newt nodded and smiled at him. “Really though, I'm sorry for bloody moaping around the dorm for the best few days”

"Hey, ‘s alright. But your mailing is why you're going to Psychology today." He paused and looked at the clock. "You better start walking."

Newt groaned but grabbed his backpack and slipped on his sneakers. Gally smiled and patted Newt's back as he got up and headed to the dorm room door.

"Thanks Gal," Newt whispered as the door clicked shut behind them.

*** 

Every single time the door opened to the classroom Newt jumped.

He was sitting in his normal seat, assigned next to Thomas but he got there first. He hadn't been to class in 4 days.

Newt bounced his knee nervously and chewed on his lip. He started zoning out as he kept his eyes locked the front board. He wasn't exactly too sure why he was so terrified to see Thomas. He assumed it was because he couldn't stand to look at Thomas’ face if all he saw was Teresa.

He was snapped out of his gaze by a voice behind him.

"Newt?"

Newt snapped around in his seat to see none other than Thomas.

"Uh...yeah, hi." Newt smiled weakly.

"I'm surprised you're here." Thomas shrugged lightly as he took his seat next to Newt.

"Uh Gally convinced me to come," Newt admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. Their fight kept replaying in his mind, he realized how stupid it was. Potential relationship or not, Thomas was still a good friend. Newt didn't want to give that away.

"Tomm..."

"New..."

They both started at the same time, which caused them to lightly laugh.

"You go first," Thomas said.

"Look Tommy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said...I just didn't want to feel so helpless. You know, it’s just a touchy topic okay? I didn't want you to treat me differently because if it, which you kinda did. I guess I just wanted you to still see me as Newt, not the depressed guy I used to be. I shouldn't have snapped at you.” Newt rambled, not quite meeting Thomas’ gaze. He completely left out the part about Teresa, Newt couldn't risk telling Thomas how he really felt. He could tell the other boy had a soft understanding look on his face though, which was good.

"I was gonna say I'm sorry too. I know you're not helpless. I don't know much about, you know, that stuff. I also know you need space, everyone does, and I'm more then willing to give it to you if it means you’ll stop avoiding me.”

A soft smile spread across Newt's face. "That sounds good to me Tommy."

"Okay good because it was really lonely and sad getting food by myself after this class."

"I promise I'll go with you today." Newt laughed as he pulled out his notebook and pens.

"I'm so happy we're not fighting anymore," Thomas admitted, sounding relieved.

"Me too.”

 

*** 

"Come on Newton!" Thomas hurried down the sidewalk as he dragged Newt behind him.

"Dammit Tommy, slow down I can't walk that fast," Newt hissed, causing Thomas to immediately stop.

"Sorry.” Thomas smiled sheepishly, "I'm literally starving."

Newt shook his head and laughed.

"I know it was only 4 days but I missed you," Thomas suddenly said.

"I missed your annoying ass too.” Newt lightly pushed Thomas' shoulder.

"You're the annoying one, I'm the hot one.” Thomas pushed him back.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You help me sleep at night,” Thomas said softly so Newt could barely make out what he was saying.

"What?"

Thomas froze then pointed to a building in front of them, ignoring Newt's question.

"That's it, come on little kitten, let's go!” Thomas grinned.

"I don't look like a kitten!" Newt frowned as Thomas took off toward the front door.

Once they got inside, Thomas insisted he order something for Newt that he couldn't see because he 'just had to try it', so Newt got them a table. He sat there, staring out the window and thinking of a certain brunette boy till Thomas came back with their food.

"Okay, look, it's frozen hot chocolate and it's amazing!" Thomas shoved a cup and held it so Newt could put the straw in his mouth. Thomas watched him, wide eyed as he took a sip.

"You're right Tommy, that's really good,” Newt admitted as he took the cup and happily started drinking the rest.

"I know! I tried it two..." Thomas trailed off as his eyes shifted to the front door.

"Oh! Hi Tom!" He heard a girl yell happily.

Thomas smiled back at her and waved.

The girl was pretty, long black hair and stunning eyes. The freckles that dotted her cheeks complimented her skin perfectly. He wasn't sure who she was but he was already offset by her presence.

Before Newt could process what was even going on the girl was at their table and Thomas scooted over so they could share a seat.

"Newt this is Teresa.” Thomas smiled as the girl stuck her hand out for Newt to shake.

Newt slowly took and it and shook for a mere second before quickly letting go. Jealousy swarmed his mind and he clenched his teeth. So this was the girl responsible for his heartbreak. THIS was his competition.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom has has told me a lot about you.” she smiled, showing off her perfect teeth.

Newt was gay, very gay but he couldn't help take in how pretty she was. Of course Thomas liked her.

Newt was silent till he realized they were both waiting for him to say something. "Oh...uh it's cool to meet you too."

"He's shy," Thomas said to Teresa. It took all Newt's power not to scowl.

Teresa's phone went off in her pocket and she pulled it out, reading her screen carefully.

"Ugh, gotta go, Harriet's car broke again." She stood up, gently squeezing Thomas’ shoulder as she did. The shoulder Newt slept on. "It was nice seeing you two! I'll text you later Tom."

"Okay!" Thomas called as she left.

Newt silently sipped his drink, then looked up and asked, "are you two a thing?"

Thomas shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe? I know she likes me a lot but I'm not sure I want to date someone I barely know. I'm just seeing where this goes. Plus ya know, she’s hot."

"Good for you.” Newt fake smiled. But he felt like his heart was being stabbed.

And Thomas just twisted the knife.


	11. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Newt and protective Minho (brotp)

"So how'd it go?" Gally asked as Newt came back into the dorm. 

"Just great.” He rolled his eyes as he plopped down on his bed. 

"Uh oh..." Gally sat up and faced Newt. “Still not speaking?” 

"We’re fine, but ironically I almost liked it better when we weren't speaking." Newt sighed and grabbed a pillow, holding it tightly. 

Gally frowned. "What did the slinthead do?" 

"Teresa...he did Teresa." 

"He had sex with the coffee shop girl?!" Gally's eyes widened. Newt almost laughed, he felt like they were stuck in a real life gossip girl situation. 

Newt shook his head. "No, I think he likes her though. He told me she was annoying but today he was all over her. I don't get it! I don't get him!" 

"You gotta move on man, find someone who cares. Teresa is not just going away," Gally stated. 

Newt huffed and felt his shoulders shrink. “I know. I don't even know if he likes guys. We’ve kinda cuddled and he seems like he enjoys spending time with me...then Teresa comes around and I just become nothing.” 

“Come on Newt, this is college! You're not supposed to spend your first month moping around over one guy. You're supposed to go out then and fuck someone…or get fucked if that's what you're into.” 

Newt glared at him which made Gally snicker. 

“Okay but in all seriousness Thomas is one guy, there's more out there. You know, the whole ‘more fish in the sea’ bullshit?” 

Newt nodded even though he didn't believe it. “I just had to go and catch feelings.” Newt gave Gally a half hearted laugh and brushed the hair off his forehead. 

Gally shrugged and let his gaze flicker over Newt’s face. “Happens to even the best of us right?” 

“I guess you're right.” 

“There's another guy out that that’ll treat you better.” Gally half-smiled before standing up from the bed. “I'm gonna make mac and cheese, want some?” 

“Of course, who could pass up on such a gourmet meal?” 

Gally flipped him off behind his back as he walked to their mini kitchen which made Newt laugh so hard his stomach hurt. 

*** 

"Please Newt! For me!" Minho begged as they walked to their classes together. 

"I hate parties." Newt mumbled. “They're not my thing." 

"There will be hotties there!" Minho nudged Newt making him roll his eyes. 

"Why do you even want me to come anyways?" 

"Because you're my friend! I haven't hung out with you in a while and you're cool, when you actually talk." 

Gally’s words suddenly popped back into his head. _Come on Newt, this is college!_ "Fine," Newt complied, "you're bloody lucky that I like you." 

Minho's face lit up. “Really?! That was easier than I thought.” Minho laughed as he clasped Newt roughly on the back. 

Newt tried to hold back a smile but failed. "If I hate it I'm leaving." 

"You won't hate it, I promise. I'm the life of the party." Minho grinned and ruffled Newt's hair. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he lightly punched Newt’s bicep. “Let's get you laid!” 

Newt groaned and tried to push Minho away from him. “Go away you bloody creep.” 

Minho dramatically winked and slung his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “Maybe if you're lucky I'll even get drunk enough to kiss you.” 

“I think I'd rather throw up.” 

*** 

"Hey man you actually showed up!" Alby opened the door and let Newt in to the house the party was being held at. 

"Who's party even is this?" 

"Some guy named Aris, he's kinda sketchy but he knows a TON of girls." Alby explained as they walked inside. 

He immediately saw Minho and waved. 

"Newt! You're here!" Minho grinned as he clasped a hand on Newt's shoulder. 

A girl was hanging off Minho's arm, which he didn't seem to mind one bit. Newt noticed another group of them standing close by, clearly checking him out. Maybe Minho wasn't bluffing, he was the life of the party. 

"Yeah..." Newt glanced around, taking in the whole scene. There was a ton of people drinking, talking and making out. There was music playing and solo cups scattered everywhere. 

"You okay?" Mino cocked his head at Newt's confused expression. 

"Yeah.” Newt laughed lightly. "I don't know many people here. I feel a little out of place.” 

Minho shook his head and grabbed a bottle off the table. “Drink this." 

"What is it?" 

“Some type of alcohol. Who cares? It'll get the job done.” 

Newt skeptically took the cup from Minho and just held it. 

"I saw Alby already, did Thomas come?" Newt suddenly asked. 

"Uh yeah, I think he's in the back room," Minho pointed to what looked like a study room. "You can go say hi to him if you want but then you better get your little ass back here, I'm gonna make sure you have fun." 

Newt weakly smiled then quickly took off to the small study room. 

He pushed open the door and froze dead in his tracks. 

Thomas had Teresa wrapped around his waist and against a wall. They were making out, messy lips on lips. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was bunched up, revealing her stomach. They looked like they were a second away from fucking against the bookshelf. 

When Thomas moved down to kiss Teresa's neck she saw Newt and froze. 

"Uh, Thomas," she whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the door. 

Thomas looked up, confused, then turned and looked at the door. 

"Oh, hey Newt!" Thomas grinned as he dropped Teresa, who didn't look too happy about it. "I didn't think you'd show up." 

Newt just stared at them, he could physically feel his heart breaking. He clenched his empty fist as his breathing picked up. Thomas lips were slightly kiss swollen and his hair was messed up. He looked hot as hell and Newt was pissed that it wasn't him that made Thomas looked like he just had the best hookup of his life. He needed to go and he needed to go now. 

"Newt? You alright?" 

Newt's eyes burned and he felt his hands curl into fists. "I'm fine, get back to whatever you were doing." 

Teresa smiled and tugged on Thomas' shirt till he was in front of her again. 

"I'll come find you later?" Thomas called as Newt started to leave. 

"Don't bother, I'm not staying long," Newt mumbled as he slammed the door behind him. He regretted everything. His body felt numb and his heart heavy. He needed it gone. He needed Thomas out of his mind. 

He made his way back to Minho and slammed the cup he was holding on the table. "I need something stronger." 

"Atta boy Newt!" Minho clasped a hand on his shoulder and grabbed another bottle. He was grinning as he handed it the blonde boy, who snatched it with too much enthusiasm. 

Newt didn't even look to see what it was, he just popped it open and started chugging. He was almost done with the bottle when Minho gently took it away. 

"Alright buddy slow down, I'm gonna take a guess that you're a lightweight." 

"It's Friday night Min, gimmie the damn bottle back." 

"You alright?" 

Newt nodded, giving him a very fake and unconvincing smile."Just trying to have a good time.” Newt snatched the drink back and downed the rest. He'd stop when Thomas was out of his mind, until then, he'd chug. 

Twenty minutes later, Newt was hammered. 

*** 

"I don't wanna go, I'm having fun!" Newt whined as Minho dragged him toward the door. 

"You're hammered, you we're on top of the table about to take your shirt off, trust me I saved you." 

"You're such a buzzkill." Newt struggled, trying to escape from Minho's grasp. The tiny blonde boy was no match for Minho’s buff arms. 

Suddenly Minho shouted and snatched his arm away. "Did you just bite me!" 

"No.” Newt shook his head then started actually giggling. "Come on Min, let's go drink some more!" 

Minho took a deep breath and lifted the small boy over his shoulder, carrying him fireman style. "You’re going to bed." 

"I wanna make out with someone. Do you wanna make out Minho?" Newt babbled as he lightly smacked Minho’s ass. "I think it'd be fun, don't you?" 

Minho chuckled and pushed the door open with his foot. 

"Hey why are you ignoring me?" Newt whined. “Minho, you're a mean hoe." 

"And you are so drunk.” Minho put Newt down once they were outside. "Can you even walk straight?" 

"Of course I can!" Newt slurred and he stumbled down the sidewalk. Then he just toppled over. 

Minho ran over to him. "Are you okay?" 

"How'd I get on the ground?" 

*** 

"Alright, just go to bed, you're gonna be so hungover tomorrow.” Minho helped Newt into his bed. 

"I've never drank before." Newt mumbled as he rested his head on pillow. 

"Shit! Seriously Newt?" 

Newt nodded then grinned as he kept blindly grabbing at Minho’s arm. "I like drinking...hey did you know you have nice arms? My arms are tiny, yours are big.” 

"You're not gonna be saying that in the morning." Minho laughed and ruffled Newt's hair. “Are you gonna be okay? I'm gonna lock the door, Gally has a key right?" 

"Who's Gally?.....Oh the guy with the eyebrows? Yeah he sleeps in here a lot," Newt closed his eyes. 

"You're never touching alcohol again," Minho whispered as he turned to leave. 

"I like boys,” Newt mumbled, making Minho stop. 

"What?" Minho asked, turning around. 

Newt was already snoring. 


	12. Hungover and Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lotta Minewt brotp and Newtmas angst

Newt groaned loudly as he shoved his face into his pillow again. "Gally, turn off the bloody light; it hurts so bad!"

"There's no light on Newt, it's just my phone glowing."

"I think my brain is trying to escape my skull." Newt whimpered and he pressed his hands on his temples. He felt like he had been hit by a train then ran over by a bus.

Gally glanced over at Newt. "You look like shit. Where were you last night?"

"A party.” Newt cringed as a flash of pain shot through his skull.

"Are you...are you hungover?" Gally was failing to stifle his laugh.

"Yes," Newt hissed.

Gally burst out into laughter, making Newt's head throb. The world was spinning and his body ached.

"I'm going to Minho's," Newt grumbled as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, but Minho would probably help a lot more than Gally was. 

"Don't puke in the room!" Gally called as Newt slipped on sneakers and made his way down to Minho's. He failed to realize he didn't have a shirt on and he completely forgot about what even made him get so drunk last night.

When he finally got to Minho's door he knocked on it lightly, every single noise made his head pound.

The door opened almost instantly. "I thought you'd come by," Minho snickered as he let Newt in.

"I feel like bloody hell," Newt groaned as he entered the room.

"You look like it too," Minho laughed which made Newt scowl.

"Thanks," Newt mumbled as he absent mindlessly sat down on the end of Thomas' bed, he didn't even register that it was empty.

"I'm guessing you want to know how to cure a hangover.” Minho gently placed a shirt in Newt's lap. Newt looked at it, confused.

"You're shirtless buddy, and it's not warm outside, put it on."

Newt flushed but pulled the big shirt over his head and onto his body. "Why do your muscles have to be so bloody big?" Newt started down at the very baggy black shirt that engulfed his tiny body.

"Why do you have to be so small?" 

Newt glared at him rubbed his head. "I came here because I thought you were going to help me."

"I'm going to, relax. I can't help feeling slightly responsible, but in my defense you chugged the whole damn bottle no matter how many times I tried to stop you." Minho grabbed pills and a water bottle off his dresser, handing them to Newt.

Newt greedily swallowed down the medicine and gulped the water. "Thank you," he said as he wiped water from his lips.

"Hey Newt, can I ask you something?" Minho asked as he sat on his bed, directly opposite from Newt.

Newt nodded.

"Do you...do you remember anything from last night?"

Newt thought for a moment then shook his head lightly, his head still hurt, just not as badly.

"You told me something that I don't think you wanted me to know."

Newt froze. _Did I tell him I like Tommy?_

"It's not bad...it's just kinda personal and-"

"Minho, just please tell me what I said," Newt cut him off, panic apparent on his face.

"Newt are you gay?"

Newt completely stopped moving and his whole body heated up. He could feel the hot red blush on his cheeks and his stomach churned. He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach lurched and his throat burned.

"You look like you're gonna puke, are you alright?" Minho asked gently.

"Nope, I'm gonna throw up," Newt admitted as he clutched his stomach.

Minho quickly grabbed the small wastebasket at the end of his bed and trusted it under Newt's chin.

As soon as he had the bucket he emptied all the contents of his stomach. _What a great way to make friends Newt._

Groaning, he tipped his head back and winced. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, I've been drunk many of times." He took the bucket and put it to the side. "And hey about that thing...I shouldn't have said anything, sorry man."

"Yes," Newt whispered.

"Huh?"

"Yeah Min, I'm gay.”

“You know I don't care right? Well like of course I care but I don't _care._ Doesn't matter if you kiss boys or girls Newt. Hell, I've kissed boys before.”

"Really?" Newt looked up at him, feeling a wave of adoration for the boy. He wasn't sure how he got lucky enough to meet Minho.

“Can I ask why you never said anything?” Minho let out a soft laugh. “I tried to hook you up at that party man, before you got there.”

Newt shrugged slightly. “Wasn't sure how'd you react to it. I didn't wanna lose you guys.”

Minho almost looked sad. “Newt, you're apart of our group. Something like that wouldn't have scared us away.”

"Can you uh...could you keep it between us though?"

"The others wouldn’t care Newt."

"Please, I'll tell them eventually just...not now." Newt winced at how helpless his voice sounded. The only thing going through his head was that if Thomas found out, he'd know that Newt didn’t think of him platonically.

"Yeah Newt, of course I won't say anything. It's your business not mine." Minho smiled and patted Newt's knee.

"Is that the only utterly embarrassing thing I did?"

"Besides almost stripping on a table, biting me and begging me to make out with you, that's it. Oh yeah! You were grabbing my ass too." Minho snickered.

"Are you serious!?" Newt looked horrified.

"I saved you before you got your clothes off."

Newt groaned loudly and covered his face in his hands. He was never touching alcohol again.

"I mean if you still wanna make out we can." Minho winked making Newt scoff.

"Stop making fun of my drunk actions."

"Oh little Newt, you're never hearing the end of this."

Newt fell backwards till he was laying on the bed. He spread out his arms and finally registered that it was empty.

"Hey where's Tommy?"

Minho shrugged. "I dunno, he never came back last night. I had to carry your drunk ass back to your dorm so I didn't walk back with him."

An awful thought crossed Newt's mind and he shuddered. He didn't want to know the answer, but something in his head made him ask it anyways. "Is he with Teresa?"

Minho thought for a moment. “He was with her when we left, I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said no...he probably did go home with her."

"Good for him." Newt tried to sound happy between his clenched teeth. The memories of the previous night started coming back, the reason why he decided to drink.

"Yeah, he's probably getting some right now." Minho laughed as he started rustling a bag, probably disposing of Newt’s vomit.

"Yeah...he probably is...."

*** 

"Hey, Newt you okay?" Thomas asked for the third time on their way to get food after Psychology.

"I'm fine," Newt replied the same, his voice sounded empty. 

"You're acting a little weird." Thomas stopped walking and stood in front of Newt, blocking him from going anywhere.

"I’m not." Newt sighed as tried to move around Thomas and failed.

"For the past few weeks you've been off. You don't talk much to me anymore, at least not like you used to. We barely hangout, Minho says he hasn't seen you around much either.” Thomas lightly grabbed Newt’s arm, looking him in the eyes. Newt hated the fact that electricity sparked across the skin where Thomas’ hand was.

"I said I'm fine."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and closed it again. “I wish you trusted me Newt."

"Tommy, I do." Newt sighed, starting to feel guilty. "I just can't tell you about this.” _I can't tell you that I'm fuckin in love with you._

"Newt whatever is bothering you, I'm not gonna judge you for it."

"You know, I'm really not hungry." Newt stared at the cafe building and shrugged. "Get something without me." He needed to leave, Thomas was pushing and he could feel the cracks in his wall expanding.

"Newt," Thomas begged. "Come on, I'm your friend!"

 _Friend. That goddamn word._ "That's exactly the problem! You're my friend!”

"If you're afraid of losing me, that's not going to happen."

Newt stared at him, open mouthed. He just didn't get it. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, how could Thomas be so stupid! How could he not know by now?!

"Thanks for the reassurance." Newt faked a smile, dropping the subject all together. He felt like he was going to explode.

"I mean it though.”

Newt nodded and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the question he was about to ask. "How’s Teresa?"

"Honestly Newt, I don't know. I like making out with her but I don't think I like her. I don't wanna hurt her but I don't wanna break it off with her either," Thomas admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"You two are dating?" Newt felt like he'd been punched. He expected it, but it didn't lessen the blow.

"No, we’re more like...friends with benefits?" Thomas shrugged. "I don't think I'm really into her. She's hot and kisses real good but I don't like talking to her."

Newt almost laughed...almost.

"I sound like such a dick right now! I promise I'm not like this always. It's just...complicated with her.”

"Do what makes you happy Tommy," Newt mumbled, the emotion missing from his voice.

"I miss you Newt," Thomas whispered. “I miss the Newt that wasn't lying when he said he was fine."

That pissed Newt off and broke the wall.

"Well I'm sorry I’m not good enough for you!" Newt suddenly snapped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not bloody alright! Just leave me alone Thomas, please."

"Newt I didn't mean it like..." Thomas took a step forward but Newt jumped back, almost as if he was afraid Thomas would hurt him. 

"I don't care what you mean! Just please, Tommy, stop."

"What am I supposed to stop?! I don't understand what I’m doing!"

Newt shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were building up. He needed to get over this. He needed to go, he needed to go to his room. He needed everything to stop. He needed his feelings for Thomas to stop.

"I want to fix it," Thomas whispered. “I don't wanna fight again Newt.”

"You can't Thomas, not right now."

Thomas winced at the sound of his real name.

"I'm just gonna go back to my dorm..." Newt trailed off feeling more uncomfortable than he'd ever felt in his life.

Thomas was on the verge of tears. “Text me later? Please? Just let me know if you're okay?"

Newt shrugged and sighed.

Thomas put his hands out, like he was begging for Newt to give him something.

"I'll see you around Thomas," Newt said softly before turning and heading in the direction of the dorm room.

It took everything in his power not to turn around and wrap himself in Thomas' arms. He wanted more then anything to hug the boy, kiss away his frown and run his fingers down his arms. He wanted to hold him until the smile Newt loved so much came back.

He even had to pretend that he didn't hear Thomas crying.


	13. Lay Down Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive best friend Minho and finally an understanding Tommy

Tommy: Hey Tommy: Newt?? Tommy: Come on Newt at least answer me and tell me what I did Tommy: please? Tommy: Newt, I don't wanna fight again

Newt sighed as he read each one of Thomas' messages. He wanted to make up with him so badly, but he also needed to protect himself. He wasn't mad at Thomas of course, he probably never could be. It wasn't Thomas’ fault for choosing Teresa, he had no idea how Newt felt.

He missed Thomas, he really missed being happy around him, laughing with him....cuddling with him even though that only happened twice.

Newt did the only think he could think of. He made sure Thomas was out and went to Minho's. 

Newt’s heart started pounding as soon as he opened the door. He was gonna tell him everything. Minho never judged him before, why should this be any different?

"We're friends right?" Newt asked softly. Minho could instantly tell how uneasy Newt was.

"Yeah, of course, what's wrong?" Worry crossed Minho's face as he invited Newt inside. 

"You know Thomas?" Newt awkwardly shifted on his feet, his palms getting sweaty from nerves. Should he even be asking the boy’s roommate for advice about him, did that break some sort of unspoken roommate agreement?

"The idiot who shares this room with me? I might have heard of him.” Minho lightly laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

"Well...uh... Imightsortalikehimbuthelikesteresaanditstearingmeapart."

Minho blinked a few times. "Okay one more time. Maybe a little slower?"

"I like him Minho. He likes Teresa, but I'm bloody in love with him.”

"You like that shank?" Minho pointed at Thomas' bed with a confused expression on his face. He looked genuinely shocked.

"I don't know what to do.” Newt whined as he tried to control his breathing.

"Um..okay...wow I definitely didn't see that one coming.” Minho admitted as he ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.

And that’s when Newt started to panic. "Bloody hell is that creepy? Holy fuck are you gonna tell him?! I shouldn't have even come here, I-”

"Newt!" Minho shouted, cutting off the smaller boy. "Relax, it's okay. Just caught me off guard that's all. I mean you guys did cuddle that one time…” Minho trailed off seeming to get lost in thought for a second.

Newt's hands were shaking. 

Minho picked up on it and frowned. "Why are you so nervous to talk to me? Newt it's not a big deal, I'm your friend. I mean Thomas is an idiot, but he's likable. I just didn't expect it.”

"I don't know," Newt sighed. "Probably because Thomas is straight and I'm borderline obsessed with him."

Minho shook his head and laughed an actual genuine laugh. “I’m sorry, you think Thomas is straight?”

Now Newt was confused. "Huh?" 

"He may be with Teresa but, Newt I spend a lot of time with Thomas so I can assure you he’s not only into Teresa if you know what I’m saying. Plus the way he stares when we change shirts before track practice isn’t-" Minho winced when he realized what he was saying. "Okay what I mean is, he’s definitely playing for both teams."

"So what do you think I should do? Teresa isn't just going to go away. He doesn't even like her that much, but..."

"Tell him."

Newt quickly shook his head. “Minho I can't do that! What if he hates me after?”

"You have no reason to be afraid of Thomas. He cares about you a lot, anyone with eyes could see that."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me that way?"

"Then you shake it off and get your hot little ass back out in the dating pool."

Newt's face flushed red. "I'm not hot Minho."

Minho shook his head. "You’re so goddamn oblivious Newt. You don't see it but you get checked out by so many girls. At the party I had about 6 girls ask if you were single."

Newt's eyes widened. “Seriously??" 

Minho nodded. "Told you I was trying to hook you up. Too bad you don't like em."

"Haha very funny," Newt rolled his eyes and pushed Minho, but he was grinning.

"So are you gonna text the kid back or is he gonna be moping around the dorm for another week while you ignore him?"

"I'll text him.” Newt promised, still grinning. "You’re seriously the best Min."

"Don't have to tell me something I already know. Hey does this still technically count as me setting you up?" Newt nodded and laughed as Minho smiled.

“Sure, it counts.”

Minho smirked and lightly pushed Newt toward the door. “I'm kicking you out now so you can go get your sexy man.”

Newt shook his head and flipped Minho off over his shoulder as he walked out of the dorm.

Newt hurried back to his dorm, going as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

He whipped out his phone almost as soon as the door shut behind him. 

Newt: You didn't do anything wrong Tommy. It's my problem, not yours. Wanna go somewhere and talk?

A reply came almost instantly. 

Tommy: yes! is tomorrow okay? I have something I wanna tell you too

Newt: Good that

Newt went to sleep that night with a permanent smile on his face. 

*** 

"Newt!" Thomas exclaimed happily as he noticed the blonde boy approaching him. 

"Hey Tommy." Newt grinned as he saw Thomas standing by the little park bench outside the back of their dorm house. Thomas had on tight jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt that hugged his body nicely. _God was he beautiful._

Thomas opened his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Okay you idiot come here."

Newt smiled and wrapped his arms around Thomas as the brunette boy squeezed him closer to his own body. Newt felt light headed, Thomas smelled so good. His heart was beating hard against his chest, he swore his knees were about to collapse. Thomas' muscles moved against Newt's stomach, making it hard for him to think straight. He didn't think they'd ever been that close before. Newt wasn't hating it at all.

After a few moments Thomas pulled away and Newt snapped back to reality.

"Alright where to?" Thomas asked as they started walking down the sidewalk. There wasn't many people outside, but Newt preferred to go somewhere else. 

"Anywhere but we should get moving because it's bloody cold out." Newt blew into his hands and rubbed them together. 

"Okay," Thomas put his hands over Newt's, trapping them like a sandwich. 

"What are you doing?" Newt blushed as he looked at their touching hands. 

"Warming you, duh." Thomas laughed as he rubbed his hands on top of Newt's. 

Newt was as red as a tomato. 

"Maybe we should....uh... I dunno." Newt stammered. It was hard to focus when Thomas was practically holding his hands.

"We can head to the lot where my car is, worst case scenario, we can just sit inside it with the heat on to warm up your tiny little body.”

"Hey!" Newt frowned. 

"I never said tiny was a bad thing."

Newt smiled and fell into line next to Thomas as they walked to the lot. 

"So you said there was something you were going to tell me?" Newt asked as they crossed a street.

"Oh yeah! I ended whatever I had with Teresa!" Thomas stated like it was just normal news and didn't make Newt’s heart skip a beat. "I figured out that you kept getting upset every time I brought her up and I put it all together. I didn't like her much anyways.”

"You do....and you don't hate me?" Newt scanned Thomas' face for any sign of emotion. 

"Why would I hate you?" Thomas softly laughed as they turned onto the street where the lot was. “I don't really blame you either, she really is hot. I mean she was pretty upset about me ending things, but…” Thomas shrugged. “If you wanna try and go for it, I don't care.”

Newt stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong? If you liked her you could have told-”

Newt shook his head and started laughing. He knew he really shouldn't have been, but he just couldn't stop. Thomas thought he liked Teresa. Thomas thought he _actually_ liked her.

"What?" Thomas looked slightly hurt which made Newt remember that the situation actually wasn't funny at all.

"Tommy, I don't like Teresa."

Now it was Thomas' turn to be shocked. “What...then why-?"

Newt shook his head again, cutting Thomas off. "It was really sweet of you to that do for me Tommy, but I’m gay.”

A moment of silence passed between them as Newt realized what he just said. Thomas wasn't reacting which made his anxiety levels skyrocket.

"Tommy....I....uh...."

"I should have known that. You never talk about girls or look at them or even talk to them.” Thomas scanned Newt’s body slowly with his eyes which made the blonde boy squirm.

"But I'm confused. Why were you so mad at me then?"

Newt swallowed hard. This was harder than he expected. Minho’s words swirled around in his head. He couldn't chicken out now. 

"First off, I wasn't mad, I was upset. I was upset because...well I was upset because ya know…” Newt trailed off, his heart picking up speed. 

"Wait Newt, do you like me?"


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas cuteness overload plus you guys are gonna hate Minho in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got accepted into college today. Catch me being Newt. (kidding)

Newt stared at Thomas, his mouth feeling dry. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was spot on, Newt wasn't sure how to confirm it.

Thomas just stood there waiting with his stupid pretty face. Newt took a deep breath, he was going for it. 

"Yeah Tommy, I like you, have for a while. Teresa made me jealous because you liked her, but I like _you._ I don't care about her, I never did.”

Thomas laughed making Newt feel insecure.

“Well if you're just gonna fuckin laugh about it then I'm leav-”

Thomas gently grabbed his wrists and stopped. “I'm not laughing at you.”

“Well then why are you-”

Newt stopped mid sentence when Thomas pressed their lips together. Newt’s stomach shot up to his throat as Thomas dropped his wrists and slowly slid them around Newt’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Newt recovered from his shock and angled his head so their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. He let his arms wrap around Thomas’ neck as their lips moved together in a way that was almost hypnotic. Thomas was kissing him and nothing in the world could be better. It was so much better than the hundred times he imagined it.

Newt was high on the feeling of Thomas’ lips on his own. Nothing else mattered in that moment except the brunette boy holding him. As Newt was moving his hands to tangle them in the hair he'd been dreaming about, a car honked loudly scaring both of them shitless and making them jump apart. Newt’s cheeks were flushed and he was breathing harder than usual. He shyly looked over at Thomas who seemed to be the same way.

Newt swallowed and cleared his throat. “So um…”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah uh that was nice.”

Newt rubbed his hands over his cheeks, trying to make them looked less flushed, but the blush returned when Thomas came close to him again and gently pulled them away from his face.

“Why’d you kiss me?” Newt suddenly blurted out.

“Probably because I like you too.”

“But Teresa…”

“I told you I never really liked her. How did you not notice all the times I was flirting with you? Damnit Newt I invited you to a _sleepover._ I let you sleep on my shoulder! I thought you weren't interested so I backed off.” Thomas shook his head and laughed again. “Do you wanna keep talking about this or do you wanna come back to my dorm and kiss some more?”

“Is Minho there?”

“He’s at the gym, he always goes at this time.”

Newt gave Thomas a small smile and leaned to press their lips together again. “Lead the way.”

Thomas held his hand. Newt squeezed it to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

*** 

Thomas went into the dorm first to make sure Minho was still at the gym. When he found the dorm to be happy he grinned and pulled Newt inside.

They both just stared at each other as the door shut behind them. The tension in the air could literally be cut with a knife. Newt let himself stare at Thomas, now that he was actually allowed to. The boy was breathtaking. Newt felt himself subconsciously lick his lips which somehow got a reaction out of Thomas.

"Screw it." Thomas put his hands on Newt's hips and pushed him into the closed door, making sure his back hit the wood. 

He hovered his lips a few inches over Newt's, his breath warm and shaky. They'd just made out on the street in front of people, but this felt different. This felt more real.

Newt's heart was pounding faster than it ever had before. He was almost positive that Thomas could hear it, probably even feel it with how close he was. 

"You still wanna kiss me?" Thomas asked softly as he rubbed little circles on Newt’s hips with his thumbs. It was messing with Newt’s brain.

Newt wasn't too sure why Thomas was acting so insecure, he'd been lusting over this boy since September. "Stop bloody talking and ki...."

Newt was cut off by Thomas' lips gently pressing against his. 

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck again, trying to pull the boy impossibly closer.

Thomas slowly deepened the kiss, as if asking Newt permission before he did anything. It was sweet but Newt was sick of slow. He finally had Thomas, he didn't want to wait any longer.

Newt kissed him back passionately, everything he ever felt toward the boy poured out into the kiss.

Thomas pulled Newt's body closer by his belt loops and pulled back a little bit to breathe. 

"Goddamn I should have done this ages ago if I'd known you can kiss like that.”

"We got a lot to time to make up for then.” Newt smiled as Thomas lightly bumped their noses together.

Thomas grinned before connecting their lips again, sending a fresh wave of butterflies through Newt’s stomach. 

Newt was putty in Thomas' hands. Every single touch made Newt melt, his knees felt weak and his heart was about ready to break out of his chest.

Newt found a spark of courage and let one of his hands tangle in Thomas’ hair while the other one lightly trailed down his chest. He felt Thomas’ breath hitch as Newt’s hand slipped up his shirt and started tracing the outlines of his abs. 

"Stop doing that.” Thomas took in a sharp breath as he rested their foreheads together.

"Stop doing what?" Newt asked innocently as he moved his hand farther up Thomas' shirt.

"You’re giving me a goddamn boner." Thomas breathed out and kissed Newt roughly this time. Soon enough Thomas’s hands were in the back of Newt’s thighs, lifting him up and pressing him harder into the door. Newt locked his legs around Thomas’ waist and smiled into the kiss.

Newt couldn't tell when they started moving but he couldn't think straight when Thomas’ lips were on his neck. His eyes fluttered closed as he tipped his head to give Thomas more access. Thomas was probably leaving marks, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. So what if he went to class with hickeys all over his neck?

When Newt opened his eyes again he was straddling Thomas, who was sitting on his bed.

Thomas softly ran his fingers over a mark he left on Newt’s neck and smiled.

Newt shifted his hips to get more comfortable, but froze when Thomas tightly grabbed his hips.

“Holy fuck Newt, you can't just move like that.” Thomas breathed out as he took a second to compose himself.

Newt smirked. “Accident.” He thought for a moment before giving in and started pulling on Thomas’ shirt. “I really don't like this shirt you know, maybe you should take it off.”

Thomas let out a short laugh and pulled it over his head. “Better?”

Newt nodded and let his fingertips go back to mapping out every curve and dip of Thomas’ chest.

Then they were kissing again. Thomas’ hands were still on his hips, stilling him, while their lips moved together again. Newt kept his hands on Thomas’ chest, keeping him upright as he felt Thomas slip his tongue into his mouth. Newt was about to shove his hand down Thomas’ pants when the both heard the click of the door.

Thomas shoved Newt off his lap, making him crash onto the floor just as Minho walked in. "What the actually shuck is going on in here?" Minho looked shocked but Newt saw the hidden smirk on his face. 

“Bloody hell Tommy!” Newt shouted as he got off the floor.

“Sorry!” Thomas winced as he looked down at Newt, then his obvious hardon and grabbed a pillow, putting it on his lap.

"Goddamnit Min,” Newt grumbled as he threw Thomas’ shirt at him.

Minho scanned them for a moment, taking in their messy hair and Thomas’ lack of a shirt. “Atta boy Newt!" Minho grinned as he clasped Newt on the back.

"You knew he liked me?" Thomas looked shocked. 

"Thomas, I know all." Minho smirked then laughed. “Sorry kids fun's over, I don’t wanna watch you make little Thomas and Newt babies.”

Newt blushed as he fixed his hair and mumbled, “no worries, being shoved on the floor is a real boner killer.”

"This just got all kinds of awkward." Thomas nervously laughed as he pulled his shirt back on. 

Minho shrugged. "We were bound to walk in on each other sooner or later, but seriously I’m taking a nap.”

Newt thought for a moment before looking at Thomas. “I could go for a nap.”

Thomas held his arms out. “Come nap with me.”

“You did push me on the floor…” Newt trailed off as Thomas stuck out his bottom lip. How could Newt say no to that?

"I'm facing the wall, I don't wanna see this." Minho covered his eyes jokingly and slid into his bed. 

Thomas got into his and opened his arms again for Newt to join him. Newt shook his head but got into the bed anyways.

Thomas pulled Newt closely against his body, settling Newt’s back tight against his chest.

The last thing Newt felt was Thomas’ lips on the back of his neck before he fell asleep.


	15. I Might Have Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuteness and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for you guys today bc I had a really bad day and posting this fanfic makes me feel better. YOU’RE WELCOME

Thomas and Newt walked to class together, like always, just this time they held hands. 

Thomas kept running his thumb along Newt’s which kept a soft permanent smile on his face.

Thomas looked at Newt and smiled softly. “You know, Minho kept telling me to break it off with Teresa. I thought he was jealous, but I guess I know now he was playing matchmaker.”

Newt shook his head. “Why do you always assume everyone is jealous of Teresa?”

Thomas shrugged. “Hard to believe someone would like me maybe.”

Newt couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. “How could someone not like you?”

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt. Newt could tell he was smiling, so just because he could, he leaned over and softly pecked his lips.

“Hey no distracting me, I'm trying to walk.” Thomas lightly bumped their shoulders together as Newt snickered.

“Can’t help it, you're cute.”

“Hey, Newt, what are we?”

“What do you mean?”

Thomas swung their conjoined hands. “Like this. What does this mean to you? What do we call us?”

_It means everything to me._ “What do you wanna call us?” Newt asked back.

“Boyfriends.”

Newt's breath hitched in his throat. He was aware Thomas liked him and that was the direction they were heading, but that word made his chest swell and his stomach warm.

"Aw did I make you speechless?" 

"Shut up.” Newt’s cheeks flushed.

"Should I take that as a yes? Or do I have to officially ask you to be my boyfriend?” Thomas’ tone was playful but Newt could tell by the way the grip on his hand tightened that he was somewhat nervous about the conversation.

Newt turned his head to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course we’re boyfriends Tommy.”

Thomas smiled and went back to running his thumb along Newt’s. “Good that.”

“Yeah, I don't like sharing,” Newt said which made Thomas laugh.

“You made that pretty clear when you gave Teresa the death stare when you met her at the coffee shop.”

“Have I ever told you you’re bloody annoying?”

"That I may be, but you like it.” Thomas grinned.

“Somewhat.”

"Hey Newt, when did you start liking me?" Thomas asked. 

Newt thought for a moment. “Well the first time I saw you racing Minho I thought you were attractive, but when we got pizza and you walked with me. I think that's when it started. How ‘bout you?”

“Remember when we watched the maze runner? And you fell asleep on my shoulder; god that was adorable.”

"That was actually an accident, I was horrified when I woke up."

Thomas laughed and shook his head. “You drooled on my shoulder a little bit, but it was the cutest thing. The guys kept making fun of me, but I wouldn't let them wake you up.”

Newt dropped Thomas’ hand to push open the door to their psychology building.

“Wanna come back to my dorm after class?” Thomas asked as they walked inside.

“Is Minho gonna be there again?”

“Nope.”

*** 

"I hate college but I love it," Thomas stated as he pulled Newt down into his lap. 

"It's not bad." Newt shrugged as he positioned his back against Thomas' chest. 

Thomas locked his arms around Newt’s waist as his rested his head in the crook of his neck. 

"You smell good.”

"You’re really cliche." Newt poked Thomas' arm. 

"Well you're really small, you fit in my lap well.” Thomas grinned against Newt's neck. 

Newt rolled his eyes. "I'm not that small." 

“You're small, but it's a good thing, it means when we makeout in about fifteen minutes I can pick you up without breaking my back.”

Newt pursed his lips, he didn't know if he could ever get used to Thomas saying stuff like that. It stirred up his stomach and made his cheeks heat up. Before he could think of a response, Thomas was talking again.

"Hey now that we're dating do I get special privileges?"

"What kind of privileges?" Newt asked skeptically. 

"To copy your psychology homework."

"...maybe if you do that thing with your tongue again."

*** 

"Hurry up!" Thomas whined as he banged on Newt's dorm door. 

"I'm putting clothes on, wait a second."

"Oh in that case I'm coming in!" Thomas announced and a second later the door opened. 

"Hey!" Newt yelled as he held his shirt to his body. “How'd you even get the door open?!”

"You didn't lock it, but don’t mind me, I'll just be watching." Thomas grinned as he sat in the desk chair. 

Newt sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his arms through. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on a flannel over his T-shirt. 

"I'd like your outfit a lot more if all of it was on the floor." Thomas said seriously as he spun in the desk chair.

Newt flipped him off and sat down on the bed to lace up his converse. 

"To hell with our date, let's stay here," Thomas said, making his way over to Newt. 

"I swear you are such a horny teenage boy." Newt stood up and raised his eyebrows. 

"I can't help it, I have a very hot boyfriend." Thomas smiled and moved his head forward till he was hovering centimeters above Newt's lips. 

"We're still going on the date," Newt said. 

"All you do is tell me no.” Thomas dramatically grabbed his chest before shaking his head and pressing his lips to Newt's.

Suddenly they heard the door snap open and jumped apart. 

“Every bloody time.” Newt huffed.

"Oh Newt didn't tell me you got together already." Gally was standing in the doorway, holding a stack of textbooks. 

"Did everyone know about your crush but me?" Thomas crossed his arms. 

"Yes, stop whining." Newt wrapped an arm around Thomas' waist which made him happy. 

"If you have sex, please lock the door and warn me," Gally teased which made Newt groan and bury his face in Thomas' arm. 

"I don't think I've met you, I'm Thomas." Thomas smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Gally's. 

"Gally. I've heard so much about you. Let's see…” Gally's voice got higher as he imitated Newt, "Oh my god Gally, he's just so hot!"

"Stop!" Newt yelled, blushing furiously. 

"Oh I like him." Thomas smiled at Gally. 

"We're leaving!" Newt yelled as he dragged Thomas out the door. "And I’m never coming back!”

He head Gally laughing hysterically as he slammed the door. 

"So what else do you say about me?" Thomas grinned as he pinched Newt's side. 

"I hate you." 


	16. Big Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Newt and Tommy date

"Stop clicking your bloody pen!" Newt glared at Thomas as he clicked it again.

"I'm bored of studying." Thomas groaned as he rolled onto his back. There were books all over the floor and Cheetos crumbs, thanks to Thomas. “Who cares about cognitive processes anyways?”

"You do if you wanna pass your finals." Newt sighed but closed his book anyways.

"I'm gonna miss you when we go home.” Thomas frowned as he tipped his head back to look at Newt.

Newt smiled and leaned down to peck his lips. “I'll miss you too. You know we've been dating almost two months?”

"Really? It doesn't feel that long.”

"It feels like I've been pining over you forever." Newt smiled. "Alright let's take a break."

Thomas' face lit up and he sprung up off the floor.

"I don't mean a make out break. Go get your keys, let's go somewhere." Newt grabbed his converse and laced them up as Thomas pouted.

Thomas grabbed his keys and coat anyways. 

“It's kinda hard to believe that I was the one obsessed with you, not the other way around.” Newt teased as he nudged Thomas with his sneaker.

“I was just much better at hiding it.”

Newt rolled his eyes but zipped up his jacket. “Okay, but when we get back we actually have to study.”

"Okay little pain in the ass, let's go." Thomas grabbed Newt's hand as they walked out the door.

*** 

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked as he pulled out of the dorm parking lot. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Newt’s thigh. Newt would have shoved his hand off if it didn't feel so good.

Newt shrugged. "Anywhere, you pick."

"Hey remember when we went grocery shopping that one time?" Thomas asked, smirking.

"Yeah? Why."

"I was checking out your ass the entire time." Thomas grinned as Newt's cheeks flushed red.

"I noticed.” Newt rolled his eyes as Thomas squeezed his thigh.

"I should've asked you out then.” Thomas turned down a side road.

"Yeah, you should have." Newt agreed as he lightly traced patterns on the back on Thomas’ hand.

"I was so stupid you know? With that whole Teresa thing. I figured out why you got so mad at the party, it's because you saw me kissing her. You know as soon as you walked out I regretted it. I shouldn't have brought her. I stayed at Alby's that night because I was so upset. I thought I could never have you so I tried to force myself to like Teresa," Thomas said softly as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

"Tommy, it doesn't matter anymore." Newt reassured him as he kept tracing Thomas’ skin. "It was a long time ago."

"I know, I just feel guilty about it." Thomas frowned.

"It's not like you slept with her." Newt shrugged. "I've made out with people I wish I hadn’t."

Thomas smiled as turned down another street. "Alright no more Teresa talk."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah! I have a great idea!" Thomas grinned as he kept driving.

*** 

"This was an awful idea." Newt grumbled as he landed on his ass for the third time.

"Come here." Thomas laughed as he helped Newt on his feet. They were at the ice rink not to far away from campus and Newt wasn't doing too well.

"Don't let go this time!" Newt wanted as he gripped Thomas' hands tightly.

"I won't, okay relax." Thomas laughed which made Newt scowl.

"I'm serious Thomas!” Newt had a death grip on his boyfriend who was finding this to be the funniest thing in the world.

"It’s weird when you call me that."

"Then don't let go." Newt smiled as Thomas pulled him along the ice.

"You actually have to move your feet." Thomas laughed as he kept pulling. Newt didn't weigh much but it was difficult pulling another person.

"No, I'm having much more fun with you pulling.” Newt smiled as he tightened his grip on Thomas’ hands.

"My arms are getting tired.” Thomas whined.

"Fine fine, I'll try.” Newt hesitantly slid one foot forward. His skate hit a bump in the ice and he went flying forward right on top of Thomas.

"Fuck, ouch.” Thomas groaned as he laid on the ice. 

"That one was your fault." Newt bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh. Thankfully Thomas broke his fall so he wasn't feeling any pain.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Thomas sat up as Newt got off him and slowly stood on his skates.

"Now I'm having fun!" Newt slowly balanced himself. “Hey this isn't so hard!”

Thomas grinned and got up despite the pain flashing along his entire backside.

He held Newt's hand again and started slowly skating. 

"Okay now I get the appeal of this, it's kinda cute.”

"Told you it'd be fun!" Thomas pecked Newt's cheek and sped up a little bit.

Soon Newt could go at a decent pace and only fell twice more.

*** 

"You're nose is red." Thomas pointed out as he sipped his coffee. They were sitting back in the car with the heat full blast and the radio quietly playing Wonderwall by Oasis.

"Maybe because it was bloody cold in there." Newt laughed as he rubbed his hands together.

Thomas was just staring at him with an affectionate look. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Tommy, where do you live again?"

"Ohio, why?"

"Why don't we spend Christmas break with each other. I live in New York, which isn't that far away, so we can spend half the time with your family then the other half with mine."

Thomas thought for a moment. "You wanna meet my parents?"

Newt nodded. “I know we haven't been dating that long, but…” Newt trailed off and slightly shrugged. “If it's too soon we don't have to…”

“Newt stop, of course I want you to meet my parents.”

"Do they, uh, know I'm a guy?"

Thomas nodded. "I wasn't hiding it. Do your parents know about me?"

“Yeah I told them, they asked if I was seeing anyone.”

“Alright, then let's do it. Let's spend Christmas together.”

Newt grinned and hopped over the divider, moving so he was straddling Thomas’ legs. 

Thomas put down his coffee in the cup holder and looked up at him. “Goddamn, hello.”

Newt laughed and quickly connected their lips. Thomas kissed back and rested his hands on Newt's hips as their lips moved passionately together.

Newt made a small pleased sound as their kiss turned sloppy, but to the both of them it was perfect. Newt's hand was running through Thomas' hair and the other was firm against his chest, keeping him up.

"I got my make out break.” Thomas pulled away slightly and laughed before he started leaving soft kisses down Newt's neck.

"Watch it or we'll go back to studying." Newt teased but shivered under the touch of Thomas' lips on his cold skin.

"You want to stop?" Thomas pulled back completely, but a smirk played on his face.

Newt glared at him which just made Thomas bite his lip, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Newt would have been more mad if Thomas biting his lip wasn't so damn sexy. He wasn't sure what took over him but he lightly pulled Thomas’ lip out from between his teeth and ran his finger across it. Thomas was gorgeous and Newt wanted him.

"If you say it I won't let you fuck me in the backseat." Newt warned.

The look on Thomas’ face made Newt start laughing. He looked completely shell shocked, his eyes were wide and his grip on Newt’s hips loosened.

“You okay there Tommy?”

Thomas swiped his tongue across his lips and took a breath. “Fuck Newt, you can't say shit that like if you don't mean it.”

Newt smirked and trailed his hands down to Thomas’ belt. “Who said I didn't mean it?”

Newt had never seen someone climb over a seat so fast.


	17. Wait What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, people have crushes on Newt plus Minho being a good friend

"Do you think you passed?" Newt asked as he rested his head on Thomas' shoulder. 

"Course I did," Thomas laughed. "I had a very good study partner." 

“You just liked studying with me because I rewarded you with sex.” Newt laughed as he threw one of his legs over Thomas so he could straddle him.

"Lay down," Newt mumbled and gently pushed Thomas so his back lightly hit Newt's mattress. 

Newt grinned and cuddled into his chest, sliding his hands into his hoodie. 

Thomas laughed but wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. 

"I'm cold, don't laugh at me.” 

"I'm not!” Thomas smirked as he kissed Newt's head. “When are we leaving tomorrow?" 

"After I wake up, which will be never.” Newt said into Thomas' chest. 

Thomas pinched Newt's side which made him flinch. 

"Stoppp.” Newt whined as he squirmed away from Thomas’ hand. 

"I gotta get a head start on packing or I'll never do it." 

Newt shoved his hands farther up Thomas’ hoodie, resting them on his chest. “But you're warm and I'm tired.” 

“If I let you sleep in my dorm tonight will you let me go pack?” 

Newt lifted his head up and looked at him. “Fine.” 

Thomas smiled and lightly pecked his lips. “Now get off me dork.” 

Newt rolled off him and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"See you tonight cutie." Thomas smiled before leaving the dorm room. 

"Asshole, now I'm cold.” Newt huffed and crossed his arms. 

Newt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He should probably pack too. He was excited to spend break with Thomas, but he couldn't help feeling nervous. He liked him a lot, at school everything was easy, it was like they were in their own private world. He wasn't sure if it would be the same at home. 

"You going home for the holidays?” Gally asked as he eyed Newt's suitcase. 

"Going to Tommy's actually. You?” Newt asked as he grabbed his jeans out of his drawer and put them in the suitcase. 

"Sounds fun. I'm going home.” Gally replied curtly as he sat on his bed. 

Newt cocked his head in confusion. “You alright Gal?” 

"Yeah I'm fine." Gally shrugged as he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through whatever he was looking at. 

"Are you mad at me or something?” Newt asked as he put another folded pair of jeans in his suitcase. 

"Well yeah kinda!” Gally exclaimed as he dropped his phone and turned to face Newt. “You dropped me! As soon as you fell head over heels for Thomas you haven't paid me the least bit of attention! We're roommates Newt and you don't even speak to me anymore!" 

Newt's face fell. "I'm sorry Gally...I didn't even realize. Shit, I'm the worst roommate." 

Gally sighed. "No, you're not. I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, I am! I got so stuck up in Thomas world that I ignored you." Newt sighed and plopped down on his bed. 

"No Newt, stop." Gally shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. 

Newt looked up at him, frowning. He couldn't stop the guilt spreading through his body. 

"I'm not mad because you ignored me.” Gally sighed. 

"I don't get it then.” 

"I was jealous." Gally admitted as he looked at the door, almost like he wanted to leave. 

"What?" Newt cocked his head, clearly confused. 

"Yeah, I got jealous because I developed this stupid little crush on you." 

Newt froze. He didn't know what to think. Gally liked him. His roommate had feelings for him and he had no idea how to react. 

"What?" 

Gally stepped back and shook his head. "I didn't try Newt. I thought that once you actually got together with Thomas it'd go away. But it's driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking about you." 

"Gally....I uh. I don't know what to say." 

"Don't say anything then. I-I just thought you should know. I don’t hate the fact that you’re with Thomas. I want you to be happy.” 

"For how long?" Newt asked, playing with his hands to try and get the overwhelming feeling of awkwardness in the air. 

Gally shrugged. "Before you and Thomas pulled your heads out of your asses and got together I guess. Maybe a few weeks after we met." 

"I'm sorry," Newt mumbled. 

"It's fine. I'm happy for you. I had my chance and I'm over it. Have fun over break yeah? I'll text you on Christmas.” Gally gave Newt a half smile as he grabbed his coat and quickly exited the room. 

Newt stared at the closed door for several minutes before getting angry. He groaned and threw his pillow on the floor. He took a few deep breaths and continued packing, folding his clothes to calm himself down. He packed his suitcase until it couldn't fit anything else. He zipped it up and grabbed his keys. He didn't really want to be in the room anymore, so he grabbed his stuff and rolled his suitcase down the hall to Thomas’ dorm 

.

When he got there, he banged on the door. Moments later it was opened by a very confused looking Thomas. 

"Hey Tommy.” Newt gave him a half smile as he gestured to his suitcase. “I finished packing, mine if I stay over here?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Thomas’ gaze skirted over his boyfriends’ face. “Hey are you alright Newt?” 

Newt nodded and entered the dorm, pulling his rolling suitcase behind him. 

Newt nodded his head at Minho, who was sitting on his bed. 

Thomas’ suitcase was taking up his whole bed so Minho patted the spot next to him. “Come sit little Newt.” 

Newt complied, sitting next to the buff boy who slung his arm around Newt’s shoulders. 

“Hey you sure you're okay kid? You're quiet.” Minho asked as he lightly shook Newt. 

Thomas looked over at that and stared at Minho’s hand on Newt’s arm. 

"Relax Thomas. I'm not trying to steal him.” Minho said as he carefully removed his arm from around Newt. “Your boyfriend is jealous as fuck.” 

Thomas shook his head but sat down on the other side of Newt. “One, I'm not jealous of you Minho. Two, Newt seriously, what's going on?” 

Newt sighed and messed up his hair with his fingers. “I had a stupid fight with Gally.” 

“Roommate right?” 

Newt nodded and rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder. 

“Happy now Tommy? He's not touching me anymore.” Minho lightly laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

Thomas rolled his eyes but put his arm around Newt. “What was it about?” 

“It was just stupid.” Newt insisted. “He said he likes me or whatever.” 

Minho’s eyes widened and he turned to watch Thomas carefully. 

“I'm sorry, what?” 

Newt shrugged. “He said he liked me or something and then he just left.” 

“You're all packed right?” Thomas asked as he eyed Newt’s suitcase. 

Newt nodded as he looked up at Thomas. “Yeah why?” 

“I think you should stay here until tomorrow.” 

“Tommy it's fine, Gall-” 

“You wanted to sleep here anyways right?” Thomas cut him off. 

“Well yeah bu-” 

“Newt, I'm a jealous person so I'd really like it if you stayed here.” 

“Told you he was jealous,” Minho mumbled, earning a smack from Thomas. 

“Shut up Minho.” 

Newt sighed but adjusted his head on Thomas’ shoulder. “Yeah alright Tommy.” 

Minho clasped his hands together, trying to ease the tension. “Why don't we watch a movie?” 

“Movie sounds good,” Thomas said as he stretched and got off the bed to put his suitcase on the floor. 

Newt got up too and stood behind Thomas. “Are you mad at me Tommy?” 

Thomas shook his head and turned around to face him. “Why would I be mad at you?” 

Newt shrugged. 

Thomas leaned over and softly pecked his lips. 

Minho started dramatically gagging which made Newt laugh. Thomas flipped him off over his shoulder as he finished cleaning off his bed. 

When he was done he sat down and patted between his legs. “Come on Newt, let's try to not make Minho too jealous.” 

“There's no way in hell I'd be jealous of you two.” 

Newt shook his head and sat between Thomas’ legs, leaning his back on his chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

“If I see a dick, I'm shooting both of you.” Minho warned as Thomas laughed. 

“Yeah okay like we'd give you a free show.” Thomas shot back making Minho scoff. 

“We did give everyone in the parking lot a free show,” Newt mumbled making Minho quickly turn his head. 

“You got some in the back of your car?” Minho asked, looking amazed. 

Thomas winked at him and Minho reached his hand over, which Thomas hit in a high five. 

“Seriously you two?” Newt shook his head. 

“What? He's getting more then me.” 

“Just turn on the TV.” 

Thomas smiled and kissed Newt’s cheek. “If it means anything, it was the best fuck of my life.” 

Minho glared at them. “I’m serious you guys! No under-the-blanket-hand jobs.” 

Both Newt and Thomas held up their middle fingers in Minho's direction. 


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is a jealous boy and Gally is kinda sad (sorry)

Newt spent the night in Thomas and Minho's dorm. He slept curled into Thomas with his arms around him. Newt instantly decided it was his favorite feeling in the world.

Newt slowly opened his eyes and groaned as something was blocking him from moving. Thomas was gripping onto him tightly from behind, his head buried in the crook of his neck and his arms squeezing his bare torso. 

"Tommy," Newt whispered as he shook his shoulder, bumping the other boys body. 

Thomas mumbled into his neck and pulled him in closer. 

"No Tommy, let me go." Newt pried at his hands but that just resulted in Thomas shifting and moving his lips against the back of the blondes neck.

"I know you're awake you turd.” Newt laughed as he kicked Thomas' knee. 

"Five more minutes.” Thomas groaned as he rolled onto his back, dragging Newt with him.

"Thomas!" Newt hissed as he caught sight of Minho, silently sleeping. 

Thomas' eyes flew open at that and he loosened his grip. "Sorry, I'm alive, I'm awake."

"You have to pack, we're leaving soon. I gotta stop back at my dorm too.” Newt flipped over and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. 

"I'm going with you.” Thomas said as he started to sit up slowly. 

The blankets fell off his bare chest and Newt just stared. Every curve of his abs were visible and Newt held himself back from running his fingers over them. Newt’s mouth was practically watering, his boyfriend really was unfairly sexy.

"We going or you gonna stare a little longer?" Thomas laughed as he stretched.

"Five more minutes," Newt whispered which made Thomas crack up. 

"Oh no, you didn't give me my five minutes so you don't get yours.” Thomas grinned and got out of the bed. 

"You're not nice." Newt pouted but got up too and grabbed one of Thomas' hoodies. "I'm wearing this."

Thomas smiled. "Please do."

Thomas slipped on a T-shirt and looked Newt up and down. 

"When did you get my sweatpants too?"

Newt looked down and shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Thomas shook his head but have him a light kiss under his ear. “It's kinda hot.”

Newt elbowed him in the chest.

They quietly exited the dorm and lazily walked to Newt's dorm hand in hand. 

"So we can leave for your place Christmas Eve night and we should get there by morning, then we spend the rest of break at your parents house." Newt explained as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“How long is the drive to your house?”

Newt shrugged as he out the key in the lock and swung his door open. 

Newt walked in first and froze when he saw Gally on his bed, sitting upright and scrolling on his phone. 

“Oh hey guys.” Gally flicked his eyes up in greeting before looking back down at his phone.

"When are you leaving?" Gally asked as he leaned back against the wall. 

"An hour at the most.” Newt shrugged as he grabbed his phone charger.

“You really had to bring your boyfriend as backup Newt? What did you think I was gonna do? Lock you in the room?”

“He's not here as backup!” Newt insisted as he suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn't want Gally to think he was afraid of him.

“What's your problem?” Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Newt could feel he was getting worked up and he regretted bringing him along. 

"Besides the fact that you hurt him countless times, which I helped him through, but still got him in the end. Well, nothing.”

Newt felt a sharp pang of guilt stab his chest. Gally did have a point.

“Tommy why don't you just go finish packing your stuff. I'll finish up in here.”

Thomas opened his mouth to protest but Newt gave him a stern look which made him close it again. 

“Fine.” He grumbled before leaving the dorm and shutting the door behind him.

Gally looked sheepishly at Newt. “Sorry that was kinda uncalled for.”

Newt nodded in agreement as he grabbed his adaptor from the floor.

“I shouldn't have brought him in here, I thought you were at class,” Newt admitted as he turned to face his roommate.

Gally shrugged. “It's your room too.”

“Listen, I want us to be okay. Can we just put all this behind us. I know how you feel and you know I’m with Thomas.”

Gally nodded and let out a breath. “I shouldn't have told you, I regretted it right after I did. I'm sorry Newt.”

Newt shrugged and stuffed the pack of gum on his dresser into his pocket. “‘s fine Gal.”

“Just uh…” Gally trailed off as he averted his eyes from Newt’s gaze. “...maybe try and keep him out of here for awhile?”

Newt nodded and pulled the blanket off his bed, he was gonna bring it in the car. “Of course. Are we okay?”

Gally nodded and let out a nervous sounding laugh. “I wasn't trying to drive you out or anything. You're a good roommate.”

Newt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling so it didn't really come off as hostile. “You didn't drive me out Gally. I'm not moving rooms.”

“You didn't come back last night...I thought I wasn't gonna see you again.” Gally admitted. Newt felt sick, he genuinely liked Gally. He didn't want them to fight and he really didn't want everything to become awkward between them.

“Hey why don't we just drop this? Pretend it never happened?” Newt suggested which made Gally smile. 

“I'd like that.”

Newt looked around the room one more time before nodding in content. “Good that...hey Merry Christmas Gal.”

“Merry Christmas Newt.”

Newt clicked the door shut behind him as he left the dorm, feeling much better than he did the night before. 

When he got back into Thomas’ dorm he was already zipping up his suitcase.

Thomas looked up when he saw the door open and tipped his head in question.

“It’s fine, we’re cool.” Newt explained as Thomas nodded and smiled as his suitcase zipped. He clearly didn't want to talk about the situation anymore then Newt did. 

"Hey Newt?” Thomas asked as he turned to face his boyfriend. Newt met his gaze, urging him to continue. “Before we go, uh, I have to tell you something. My dad, he's sick. He's not fully there and doesn't always know what he's doing or saying. It might be a little awkward and if you ever wanna leave just tell m-” 

Newt shook his head cutting Thomas off. “Tommy, he's still your dad sick or not. I want to meet him in whatever condition he’s in. And I'm not gonna bail, that's not fair to him or you.”

Thomas was smiling softly at him as Newt finished talking. He was just staring at him with a look of pure adoration. Newt started to feel his cheeks heat up under Thomas’ gaze.

“What?” Newt asked, softer this time when he realized Minho was still asleep under heaps of blankets.

“I love you.”

Newt was taken aback. Those words sounded like heaven coming from Thomas’ lips. Suddenly he didn't want to hear anything else ever again.

“Say it again,” Newt whispered.

Thomas let out a soft laugh and crossed over to Newt, softly grabbing his hips. “I love you.”

Newt grinned and bumped their noses together. “I love you too.”

Just before they were about to press their lips together Minho groaned loudly.

“Would you two shut the fuck up and leave already? Newt loves Thomas and Thomas loves Newt. Merry Christmas, now _GOODBYE_ let your poor roommate sleep.”

Newt failed to keep in his laughs, as did Thomas. When they finally calmed down, Newt looked at Thomas and smiled. “Ready?”

"Hell yeah!” Thomas grinned as he grabbed his suitcase.

This was going to be one hell of a break.


	19. Road Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas seduces Newt with teenage boy band music

"You're insecure! Don't know what for!" Thomas blasted the radio as he dramatically sang along to the teenage boy band song.

"I'm trying to pay attention to the road and you're being distracting," Newt said, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You're turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or.” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows at Newt.

Newt shook his head and tried to keep his eyes off his boyfriend who was dancing in his seat.

"EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT, EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU!!!" Thomas screamed as he cranked the volume even higher.

Newt couldn't help it and he started laughing as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, they way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." Thomas winked at Newt which made him laugh even harder.

“I'm trying to pay attention to the bloody road Tommy!” Thomas paid the scolding no attention because he went right back to singing.

"If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately!” Thomas swung his hand to his mouth as if to use his fist as a microphone but he banged it hard on the window and yelped in pain.

At this point Newt was in tears he was laughing so hard.

"That's not funny! I think I broke my hand!" Thomas yelled over the music.

"It's your fault for trying to seduce me with One Direction."

"It was totally working!" Thomas grinned but winced as he moved his hand.

Newt turned down the radio and held out his hand, keeping one on the wheel.

"Give it here you baby.”

"Gladly.” Thomas grinned as he gently intertwined his fingers with Newt's.

"You are such a child sometimes Tommy.” Newt shot him a smile before turning into an exit along the through way. 

"Where are we going?" Thomas watched out the window curiously. 

"I need food," Newt stated. "I can't survive another hour and a half of driving without something in my stomach."

"You're fault for going to college on the other side of the state." Thomas teased. 

"Oh slim it, then I wouldn't have met you!"

"Oh yeah." Thomas grinned. "Good choice then, I like the fact that you met me."

Newt rolled his eyes as they looked for some type of food place to go to. 

*** 

"I don't get it." Newt swallowed a piece of his hamburger as he stared at Thomas. 

"Don't get what?"

"You eat this crap but you still have that, very nice if I may add, six pack abs!" Newt motioned to the Big Mac and large fries on the table in front of Thomas. 

Thomas shrugged. “I was just blessed in the gene pool, plus track. And hey I don't hear you complaining about my body."

"I'm definitely not complaining, just pointing out the unfairness of your metabolism."

"You sound like my 6th grade science teacher." Thomas laughed as he flicked a french fry at Newt. 

"Was he hot?"

"She was stunning.” Thomas winked and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

Newt rolled his eyes and took another bite of him hamburger. 

Thomas flicked a fry at him and laughed when Newt flipped him off. “You know we’re so different now than the first time we talked.”

Newt cocked his head and Thomas smiled.

“You could barely say two words to me without getting all blushy. I just thought you were shy, but now I know you were just waiting to confess your undying lo-”

Newt cut him off by throwing a pickle at his face. “Slim it. You're bloody annoying.”

Thomas laughed and held Newt’s hand over the table. “I'm sorry, I love you.”

Newt rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face. “I love you too idiot.”

Suddenly Thomas frowned. “Newt, what if your parents don't like me?"

"Tommy, they'll love you. They'll love you as much as I do.” Newt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm nervous." Thomas looked at Newt with puppy dog eyes which made him absolutely melt. “I've never done the parent thing before.”

"Don't be, I promise there is nothing to worry about.” Newt smiled and got up to throw out their garbage. 

"I'm also nervous for you to meet my parents.” Thomas whispered. 

Newt froze, midway throwing out the trash. “Why are you bloody embarrassed of me?"

"No, no, Newt of course not. Just, come back and sit down."

Newt did as he was told and took Thomas' hand in his again. 

"Remember how I mentioned my dad was sick? He's going crazy and I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong."

"Tommy listen, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you okay? I love you even though you're a cocky little asshole, you're MY cocky little asshole. I can handle parents.” Newt got up and quickly kissed him on the lips. “Come on let's get back to driving."

Thomas was grinning madly and he hugged Newt quickly before nodding. “Sure, it's my shift to drive."

"It's your jeep, you don't have to ask to drive it.” Newt laughed as he was being dragged outside by his overly eager boyfriend. 

"I'm gonna make your parents like me more than they like you,” Thomas said once they were settled into their seats. 

"Oh yeah?" an amused smirk played across Newt's face.

"Yeah!” Thomas grinned as he started the jeep. "I bet they would like my One Direction covers."

"Tommy, I love you, but no one likes your One Direction covers." Newt laughed as Thomas faked a look of hurt. 

"That hurt real bad Newt."

"Slim it and start driving, I want to get there before dinner."

*** 

"We're like 15 minutes away now," Newt said as he looked out the window. 

"Tanks almost empty, let's stop for gas and switch cause you know the way better than I do.” Thomas glanced at Newt for approval. Newt nodded and let his head rest against the back of the seat. 

Thomas just shook his head as he pulled into the gas station. 

"You can stay in here until I'm done filling the tank if you want.” Thomas leaned over and kissed his boyfriends cheek before closing the door and inserting his credit card into the gas pump.

Newt watched Thomas pumping the gas from out the window. It all felt so domestic, like they were a married couple filling up their car on the way to a vacation. He could picture himself doing this for the rest of his life.

He got out of the car and headed over to Thomas, wrapping his arms around Thomas from behind.

“Oh hello there.” Thomas chuckled as he held the pump in the car.

Newt smiled and rested his cheek against Thomas’ back.

“Whatcha doin?”

“I gotta switch seats, but you looked cute.”

Thomas laughed and pulled the pump out of the tank. “Well we’re all filled up.”

Newt nodded against his back and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before getting behind the wheel.

Thomas slid into the passenger seat and smiled at Newt.

“Stop looking at me, I'm trying to drive.”

Thomas laughed and smiled as Newt settled his hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb I soft circles. 

“You know Newt, you're really something else.”


	20. Newt’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s mom gets to meet the boy her son won’t shut up about

"Relax, it's gonna be fine Tommy." Newt squeezed his boyfriend's knee in reassurance before shutting off the car and getting out.

"I'm not nervous!" Thomas protested as he wiped his palms on his jeans.

"Whatever you say." Newt shook his head as Thomas walked around the car to meet with him. 

Thomas pulled Newt in by his hips and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

Newt smiled and took his hand. “I love you too, now seriously relax.”

"I am relaxed!” Thomas paused for a moment, looking like he was thinking. “Hey should I thank your parents for not using a condom when they were making you?" Thomas laughed as Newt slapped his shoulder.

"Behave!” Newt hissed as he dragged Thomas to the door.

"I will! This is actually important to me remember?" Thomas fixed his shirt as Newt let go and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly it was swung open and a women quickly engulfed Newt in a hug.

"Newt! I missed you so much, I love you. How's college?" She babbled as she squeezed Newt tighter.

"Mum...you're crushing my ribs." Newt mumbled as he tried to squirm out of her grasp.

She instantly let go and her cheeks tinted pink. “Sorry. I missed you."

Then her gaze fell on Thomas and her entire face lit up.

"Is this Thomas?" she beamed.

"Yes mum.” Newt groaned as he fixed his hair that was messy from his mom's bear hug. 

"You didn't tell me he was this good-looking!" she gushed.

“I know he's cute, that's not really something you tell your mom.” Newt shook his head as a shit-eating grin took over Thomas’ face. 

"It's nice to meet you Mrs...." Thomas started but was cut off by Newt's mother waving her hand.

"We're not formal, call me Tasha."

"Okay." Thomas smiled, they weren't even inside yet and he already liked Newt’s mom.

"We can talk more in the house, it's freezing, your poor cheeks are turning pink!" Tasha ushered them through the door, "you two take the couch, I'll make tea!"

The boys listened and sat next to each other on the couch, their legs gently brushing but not overdoing it.

"You mom is great, I don't know why I was worried!" Thomas whispered to Newt.

"I told you, my mom is super laid back. It's hard to make her not like you."

“Do you think I should sing her One Direction?”

“Thomas no.”

*** 

"So do you two have any classes together?" Tasha asked as she sipped her tea.

"Just Psychology, but we spend most of our free time together," Thomas said as his fingers slowly intertwined themselves with Newt's.

"I have to entertain him basically all day." Newt teased.

"Nuh uh! I'm not a child!" Thomas protested.

"You're not?" Newt bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Shut up little kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" Newt glared at him.

Thomas gave him a side smirk of victory and squeezed his hand.

Tasha smiled fondly at the two boys. She missed having Newt at home, but now she was starting to understand that sending him away to college was the best thing she ever could have done for her son. "Well you two seem very happy."

Thomas smiled down at Newt before nodding at his mom. “Your son makes me happy.”

“Bloody sap,” Newt muttered. The redness in his cheeks took all the spite out of the words though.

“So do you like college so far Newt?” Tasha asked as she put her mug on the coffee table.

Newt smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Yeah. Yeah I love it.”

***

"I can't believe how many ornaments are on that tree." Thomas laughed as the three admired their work. Thomas' arm was rested loosely on Newt's back, his thumb circling lightly on Newt’s skin. 

"I think it's the best tree we've ever decorated." Tasha grinned as she ruffled Newt's hair. 

"Hey! Stop," Newt whined as he hid his face in Thomas' shoulder. <:p>

"I don't know about you boys but I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to my room. I'm so glad you both are here. Thanks for helping me carry the tree in Thomas." Tasha warmly smiled and then disappeared up the stairs. 

"Movie?" Thomas turned to Newt who nodded happily. 

"Wanna watch Love Actually? It's my favorite Christmas movie." Newt asked as he searched through his suitcase to find sweatpants.

“Sure.” Thomas smiled as he tossed one of his hoodies in Newt’s direction.

“You know, I think you have a ‘Newt wearing your clothes’ fetish.” Newt shook his head but pulled on the hoodie anyways. It wasn't like he hated.

“Shut up maybe I do.”

After they both quickly changed they took place on the couch. Thomas laid down, pulling Newt practically on top of him. Newt’s chest was flush against Thomas’, his head tucked under his chin.

Almost 15 minutes into the movie the two were fast asleep. 

*** 

Thomas woke up first, his muscles aching from where Newt was laying on them. The blonde boy was still fast asleep, snoring softly on Thomas’ chest, his arm still wrapped loosely around his waist.

Thomas smiled and carefully slid out from under Newt. Newt stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Thomas stretched, slowly gaining feeling back into his aching muscles.

"You know you're so goddamn small but really heavy.” Thomas crawled back onto the couch, hovering over his boyfriend. 

Thomas softly kissed his cheek and rubbed his arm. “Newt, time to wake up.”

Newt hummed and tried to squirm away from Thomas’ hand on his arm.

Thomas laughed and placed another kiss on his cheek, followed by another one on the corner of his mouth.

"Get up bloody lazy Britt.” Thomas said, very poorly impersonating a British accent.

Newt eyes fluttered open and he flailed his arm out to push Thomas. “Did you seriously just say that?”

Thomas laughed and kissed his cheek again. “You weren't waking up.”

Newt smiled and shifted himself so he was more comfortable. “If I pretend like I'm asleep will you keep doing that?”

“But I'm hungry,” Thomas whined as he poked Newt’s side a few times.

“Okay okay stop stop!” Newt squirmed as he tried to push Thomas’ hand away.

Thomas smiled and pecked Newt’s lips before getting off the couch.

Newt looked up at him sleepily and stuck his arms out. “Help.”

Thomas shook his head and scooped Newt up, laughing when Newt yelped in surprise.

"I didn't mean carry me!” Newt weakly protested as he laid his head on Thomas’ shoulder.

“You're small and I wanted food.” 

“I'm not that small!” 

They turned the corner into the kitchen and froze when they saw Newt's mom standing there with a full plate of waffles. 

"This isn't what it looks like," Thomas finally said as his hand under Newt's legs tightened. 

Tasha just laughed and put the plate on the island. “Well when you're done holding my son like I used to, breakfast is ready.”

Thomas slowly put Newt down and stared at the food. He looked up at Newt’s mom and rubbed the back of his neck. “We thought you were still asleep.”

Tasha laughed. “You boys are strange.”

Newt shook his head and grabbed a waffle, putting it on a plate.

Thomas watched Tasha leave the kitchen before getting a waffle of his own.

“Did we scare her off?”

Newt shook his head and grabbed the maple syrup. “You're the first guy I brought home, you could probably burn this place down and she'd still love you.”

“I'm the first guy you brought home?!” Thomas asked as he turned to look at him.

Newt stabbed his waffle with his fork. “Yeah don't laugh.”

"I'm not.” Thomas grinned as he wrapped his arms around Newt from behind. “Let's hope I'm also the last.”


	21. Thomas’ House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’ parents meet Newt + they really like getting frisky in cars idk man

"Your mom is one of the best humans in the world.” Thomas grinned as he gripped the steering wheel of his jeep.

"Yeah, she really is great." Newt looked at his boyfriend fondly. "I'm glad you guys got along!"

"Newt, it's impossible to dislike that woman." Thomas laughed as he rested one of his hands on Newt's thigh.

"Tell me about your parents.” Newt said as he leaned his head back and let his eyelids close.

"My mom, she's so sweet. My dad, well he always played baseball with me but after he got sick he's been laying pretty low. He's still a great guy, he just can't remember everything correctly and occasionally he doesn't even know what he's saying. His heart also doesn't work properly all the time...he has a rare form of a disease called FL.a5re.” Thomas paused for a moment and Newt instinctively squeezed his hand.

"It's alright Tommy, I bet I'll love them."

"I hope so.” Thomas shot him a small smile but Newt could sense the worry behind his eyes.

*** 

"Thomas!" 

As soon as they knocked on the door Thomas was almost tackled by his mother, almost similar to Newt's mom's reaction.

"Did you get bigger? I swear you got bigger.” His mom looked up lovingly at him as she kissed his cheek. Thomas groaned and lightly swatted her away.

"Uh, mom, this is Newt." Thomas gestured shyly to Newt.

"Oh my god Newt! I totally forgot you were coming!” She gushed, seeming slightly embarrassed, but she stuck out her hand for Newt to shake. "I'm Lisa but if Mrs.Edison makes you more comfortable then call me that."

"Okay." Newt flushed as he shook her hand.

"No need to be shy, for as much as Thomas talks about you I feel like I..." she was quickly cut off by Thomas speaking loudly.

"Hey! It's cold out here, let's go in!"

"I think I embarrassed him,” she whispered to Newt then laughed and followed Thomas inside.

*** 

"So you're majoring in medicine?" Lisa asked as Newt watched her carefully.

He nodded and smiled.

"Is he always this quiet?" Lisa asked Thomas who shook his head. "It takes him awhile to open up but once he does he never shuts up."

"Hey! That's a bloody lie!" Newt protested but Thomas just put his arm around Newt's back and kissed his cheek.

"Oh how cute young love is.” Lisa grinned and clasped her hands together. "Do you wanna see your father Tom?"

"Yeah, of course.” Thomas nodded but Newt could feel that he tensed up a bit.

"I'll go get him, he was watching TV an hour ago. Be right back boys.” She quickly disappeared.

"Tommy relax.” Newt whispered as soon as his mother was out of sight.

"I'm sorry, I just...I haven't seen him since I left. I don't know how bad it's gonna be.” Thomas admitted as he pressed his face into Newt’s hair. 

"Tommy it's gonna be okay. No matter what, he's still your dad. It’s hard, but sick or not he still loves you.”

"I don't deserve you." Thomas chuckled which vibrated against Newt's hair.

"Stop it." Newt flushed but took Thomas’ hand anyways, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We should've pulled our heads out of our asses sooner and dated a long time ago," Thomas said.

"Past is the past Tommy, don't get emotional on me here."

Thomas paused for a moment before speaking again. "You’re right, I'm the tough hot one who does sports and manly shit like that."

Newt laughed. “Well you are hot.”

Before Thomas could respond his mom came back with his dad, he was in a wheelchair. Newt could instantly tell he was sick. His skin was pale and his eyes looked sullen. His chest heaved with the breaths he took, like it pained him even to breathe.

No one spoke until they were settled into the chairs across from the couch that Newt and Thomas were sitting on.

"You can call me Peter." Thomas dad smiled at Newt.

"My names Newt.” Newt smiled shyly.

"Original, I like it."

Newt beamed.

"You talk kind of funny, where you from?" his dad cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his chair.

"England, I lived there for most of my life before my family moved to America.” 

"Ah so you're British." Peter snapped his fingers and smiled as if he just won the lottery.

Newt nodded and Thomas's arm on his back relaxed slightly.

"How long have you and Tom been a thing?" he asked, curiously staring at the two boys.

"Couple months," Newt shrugged slightly.

"And we're just meeting you now? You know I didn't think Thomas could get someone good lookin like you but I'm proud of him.” Peter laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

Newt's could feel his cheeks heat up. He couldn't stop himself from burying his head in Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas lightly laughed and ruffled Newt’s hair. “Awe you guys embarrassed him.”

"He's shy Pete, I explained this to you upstairs remember?" Lisa said gently.

Peter nodded and squinted his eyes and if looking for something.

“I'm sorry, what's his name again?”

Newt lifted his head up and gave him a soft smile. “Newt.”

“Is that your real name?”

“He won’t tell anyone his real name. Not even me.” Thomas huffed as he poked Newt’s side, making him squirm.

“Newt’s my name! The other one is irrelevant!” Newt frowned as Lisa lightly laughed.

“Let the boy have his secrets Tom.”

"I like this kid.” Peter leaned back in the chair and looked fondly at Newt. "Keep him around Thomas."

"I plan on it." Thomas mumbled as his arm tightened around Newt's waist.

Peter closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Wanna get me those pills Lisa?” he asked as he covered his mouth. Lisa was up in a second. 

Thomas looked slightly confused. “You okay Dad?”

Peter nodded, but then he coughed and pulled his hand away from his mouth. His fingers were slicked with blood.

Lisa came back in the room with two white pills, a towel and some water. “Take them and then clean up,” she said gently. Newt thought she'd make a great nurse.

Peter swallowed them down and wiped his hand with the towel. He took a very deep breaths and drank the rest of the water. Lisa gave him a sad smile when he was done and took everything back into the other room.

His eyes scanned over Newt. "Sorry that you had to see that. Thomas probably told you I'm sick, it aint nothin to worry about."

"It's no problem,” Newt said softly. His heart broke for the family. Thomas didn't deserve to have a sick dad, he was too good a person to have sad things happen to him. 

Lisa was watching Newt carefully.

"I'm in the pre-med program at school, I'm familiar with illnesses." Newt said more confidently.

"So he's smart too?!" Peter asked happily, "good pick Thomas, good pick."

"I always told you I had good taste," Thomas teased as he softly kissed Newt’s temple.

"I still think I have the best taste.” Peter grinned fondly at his wife which made her face beam like a flashlight.

*** 

"See Tommy, nothing to worry about.” Newt said softly as he hopped the barrier in between the passenger seat and the drivers seat and took a place on Thomas' lap.

"You're so great Newt. I love you. I love you so much." Thomas' lips instantly went to Newt's neck.

"I like your family, they're great people." Newt hummed as he tipped his head up, giving Thomas full access to his neck.

Thomas lightly sucked a mark under his jaw. It wasn’t the smartest move but the little whimper sound Newt let out made it worth it. “Have I ever mentioned how fucking hot you are?” Thomas asked against his neck.

"Nope, never mentioned that before." Newt snickered.

"You're a little shit." Thomas couldn't help but smile as he slipped his hands under the hem of Newt’s shirt.

"I'm your little shit," Newt murmured as he leaned into the touch.

"Yeah my little shit.” Thomas smiled as he went back to assaulting Newt’s neck.

“Possessive now aren't we?” Newt mumbled, cutting off as he bit his lip to stop any from noises coming out.

"Maybe a little.” Thomas chuckled against Newt’s neck, pulling back to look at his work.

Newt covered Thomas’ mouth with his hand. “You’re done now. We’re not fucking in a car again.”

He felt Thomas frown against his palm which made him laugh. “Relax you baby. I had cramps in my legs for days after the last time.”

Thomas removed Newt’s hand and smirked. “Or maybe that was because I fucked you so hard.”

Newt rolled his eyes and softly pecked Thomas’ lips. “If you stop talking I’ll blow you.”


	22. Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt really likes Thomas track uniform

Apparently getting head wore Thomas out because right after they had to switch seats so he could sleep in the passenger seat. As soon as Thomas’ head hit the car seat he was asleep. His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. Newt occasionally stole glances at him as he drove. Thomas really was gorgeous. He was completely positive that he was in love with this boy.

He rested his hand on Thomas’ thigh after turning the radio down so he could sleep soundly.

He rubbed soft circles on his jeans with his thumb. He could easily say that Thomas was the best thing to ever happen to him. He made him indescribably happy. It almost felt wrong to say ‘I love you’ to him, Newt felt it barely scratched the surface of his actual feelings for the brunette boy.

Thomas hummed in his sleep, shifting around a bit.

Newt stopped rubbing his thigh which made Thomas groan. “Hey that felt good.”

“You're supposed to be asleep.” Newt shook his head.

“I was,” Thomas mumbled as he stretched his arms. “Cars aren't comfortable.”

Newt laughed and went back to rubbing his thigh, his other hand staying tight on the steering wheel.

Thomas smiled and closed his eyes again.

They stayed silent for a while, Newt was almost sure he fell back asleep until Thomas suddenly shot up straight.

“Bloody hell Tommy!”

Thomas was grinning like an idiot. “Do you hear that Newt?”

“Hear what?”

Then Thomas cranked the radio. 

“YOU’RE INSECURE, DON’T KNOW WHAT FOR.”

*** 

"Hey you know Tommy, I never gave you your Christmas present," Newt said shyly as he reached under his bed for a nicely wrapped box. "I got it awhile ago but I guess I was kinda scared to give it to you."

"I got you something too," Thomas said as he unzipped his suitcase. “I brought it, just never gave it to you. It's just something small.”

They were in Newt's dorm, on his bed, with plans to take a nap after their long car ride back to the campus.

"Here open yours first,” Newt mumbled as he pushed the box into Thomas' lap.

Thomas eagerly tore open the paper and grinned when he saw what was inside. He pulled it out and ran his fingers over the cool glass. It was a picture of the two of them, Newt was holding the camera and smiling while Thomas' arms were wrapped around his waist and he was kissing his cheek. The wooden picture frame had their names written on it in sharpie marker, Newt clearly wrote it.

"Do you like it?" Newt finally said.

"Like it? I love it! I bet Minho will love having this stare him in the face while he tried to sleep." Thomas snickered before pulling Newt into an overly tight hug.

"Get off me you idiot." Newt laughed as he tried to wiggle out of Thomas' grasp.

"Now you have to open mine!" Thomas jumped off the bed and grabbed the box from his open suitcase.

Newt shook his head at Thomas' enthusiasm but started tearing at the paper anyways. It was sweet that Thomas was obviously excited. Newt pulled out a sweatshirt, a copy of the Maze Runner DVD and an envelope.

"I got the sweatshirt awhile ago and I wore it a few times because I know you like my hoodies. Of course I got that DVD because now you can always remember the exact night that I fell for you. And that envelope, save it and read it on our 6 month anniversary okay?”" Thomas' face wavered for a second. "Do you like it?" 

"Of course I do!" Newt got up and pinned the envelope on his cork board. "You seem pretty confident we're gonna make it to six months.”

Thomas smiled and stretched out across Newt’s bed. “Well I know I'm not breaking up with you anytime soon, actually ever. I'm not breaking up with you ever.”

“How am I supposed to wait that long to open it?” Newt frowned as he crawled on Thomas, settling on his chest and looking up at him.

"I know what you can do in the meantime to distract you." Thomas smirked as he reached one of his hands up to cup Newt’s jaw.

Newt lovingly rolled his eyes, pretending he couldn't feel Thomas’ hand inching its way up his side. “Oh what ever could that be?”

“We’re on a proper bedddd.” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows, making Newt snort and shake his head.

Thomas grinned and slipped his hand under Newt’s shirt, trailing his fingertips lightly up his side.

“Did you lock the door?”

Thomas nodded quickly, making Newt shiver as he slipped his hand around and lightly traced up his spine.

Newt sat up so he was sitting on Thomas’ stomach. He yanked his shirt off and discarded it on the floor, smiling at the way Thomas’ eyes widened.

“Alright pretty boy, you better make this worth my time.”

*** 

"Yeah Newt you should come!" Minho begged as Thomas nodded.

"I'd have to sit there by myself.” Newt crossed his arms.

"I could sit with you until I have to run, come on it's only a few hours long, please! For me! We've been dating for 5 months now and you haven't been to one yet!" Thomas pouted and Newt sighed.

"Aw come on, we wear really tight shirts when we run, like skin tight. The shorts are ridiculously small too, they do wonders for the ass. I know you wouldn't mind that view of him at all!" Minho snickered and pinched Newt's arm as he gestured to Thomas.

"Ow!" He swatted at Minho's hand then let out a long breath. “Fine, I'll come to the track meet."

"The tight shirt argument worked!" Minho cheered and high fived Thomas.

"You're taking me to get food now though." Newt pointed at Thomas and raised his eyebrows.

"So needy," Thomas teased but hooked his arm through Newt's and started pulling him towards the car. "See you at the meet Minho!"

"Don't be late shuck face!" he called after the two boys.

"I'm never late!" Thomas yelled over his shoulder as he reached his car.

"Where are we going?" Newt asked.

"Surprise." Thomas grinned and he started the car. "You’ll love it."

*** 

"I can't decide if I should be amused or mad at you,” Newt said as he eyed the bowl of easy-mac Thomas put in his lap.

"Mac and cheese is a great meal! Plus I can't run on a full stomach so it wouldn't be fair if we went out and you taunted me with your good looking plate.”

“Well I'm being taunted with your good looking body at this track meet.”

Thomas grinned and pulled off his shirt, grabbing his track tank out of his drawer. “There's no taunting, it's all yours babe.”

Newt flipped him off but didn't take his eyes off his boyfriends toned chest as he slurped his noodles.

Thomas pulled on the “jersey” and Newt could gladly say Minho was right. The stupid thing was like a second skin. Every time Thomas moved he could see the ripples and curves of his muscles. Newt was pretty certain he was about to start drooling into his easy-mac cup.

Thomas caught his eyes and laughed lightly. “You're acting like you've never seen me before.”

“Tommy shut up I'm focusing.”

Thomas laughed harder at that, searching through the drawer before he pulled out a very small pair of shorts. They were both dark green, the colours of the school. Newt was pretty happy that the slug didn't get put on the jersey, he was positive that would be a pretty big turn-off.

Thomas dropped his pants and Newt choked on a mouth full of cheesy noodles.

“Bloody hell warn a bloke.” Newt shook his head as he wiped his mouth.

Thomas shook his head but an amused smile played on his lips. “Wow Newt I didn't know boxers turned you on so much.”

“You turn me on you idiot.” Newt looked at the alarm clock and smirked as he dropped the half eaten easy-mac into the garbage can. “I think you should come here and let me take that tank top off of you.”

Thomas smirked, but crossed the room anyways. “Are you suggesting a quickie Newton?”

“One, that's not my name. Two, stop taking and get on me.”

Needless to say, they almost missed the track meet.


	23. That’s When My Whole World Fell Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been told this chapter is very sad so be warned

"Thomas?" Minho asked skeptically as he saw the boy basically sprinting out of his car.

"I'm not late!” he panted as he reached Minho.

"Oh my g...." Minho's jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

"What?"

"If you lose your race because you're tired from the activities you were involving yourself in…” Minho practically shouted.

"How did you know what we were doing?!” Thomas protested.

Minho shook his head and gestured to the boy. “You're literally glowing…and your tank is on backwards.”

"Hey Min." Newt waved as he approached the two boys. Newt didn't find any need to sprint, so he trailed behind.

"The fact that your sexy little ass is distracting my teammate!" Minho glared at Newt who flushed bright red.

“It wasn't my fault!” Newt stammered as he watched Thomas take off the track tank and spin it around. “It was the uniforms fault!”

Minho shook his ear and clicked his tongue. “Sickening.”

“You suck," Newt mumbled and buried his face in Thomas' shoulder.

“Not as much as you do apparently,” Minho said under his breath which Thomas heard and cracked up at.Newt thrusted his middle finger in his face.

"My event is first, I'm gonna go get set. Newt, I'll come sit with your dirty self when Thomas is running."

"Okay." Newt rolled his eyes before heading to the bleachers with Thomas.

*** 

"Minho is pretty fast." Newt pointed out as the gun went off and the buff boy took off from the starting line.

"Yeah he is, but I'm faster." Thomas smirked and pulled Newt into his side.

Newt just leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder and hummed in reply.

Thomas gently kissed his hair and tightened his grip.

They watched the rest of the race in silence but cheered when Minho flew across the finish line, earning himself first place in his event.

"Alright I got to go get down to the track, I'll come back after okay? I love you." Thomas stood up then bent down and gave Newt a short kiss.

"I love you too Tommy. Hey don’t lose."

"I didn't plan on it," Thomas grinned then kissed Newt again. The kiss was slower this time, their lips moving together softly but it was definitely enough to make Newt's insides flip. He pulled away and hopped down the bleachers, giving Newt a small wave before going onto the track.

Newt watched Thomas warm up, smiling slightly at the sight. He really had fallen hard for the boy, maybe too hard but he was sure that he's never loved someone as much as he loved Thomas. It was cheesy but when Thomas was around, which was almost all the time, he felt so much happier.

"You're so love sick," Minho laughed which made Newt jump out of his trance.

Newt flushed as Minho sat next to him.

"It's okay, it’s cute. I know I always pick on ya, but it's cute how happy you two are.”

"Good job on first place!" Newt suddenly grinned, trying to change the subject before he started blushing too hard.

"Thanks! You know I wasn't sure I was going to win that one."

"Minho you look like a cover model of a health inspiration magazine, I'm pretty sure you're the fittest person in this whole place."

"I see why Thomas likes you." Minho laughed and patted Newt on the shoulder, then froze. “Is that Thomas' shirt?" 

"Yeah," Newt couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Sickening." Minho scoffed but then started laughing. "Is there a word that means two people were made for each other?” Minho thought for a moment then snapped his fingers and grinned. “Soulmates! That's what you and Tommy-boy are, soulmates.”

Suddenly the gun went off making Newt jump but fix his eyes on Thomas. And he thought Minho was fast, he was almost slow compared to Thomas.

"He's got this one in the bag," Minho said softly as he watched his friend run.

Thomas was almost at the finish line when out of nowhere he stopped. He seemed to freeze for a moment before looking like a switch shut him off and falling face first onto the track.

Newt immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could down the bleachers.

"Newt wait!" He heard Minho yell. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. His main concern was getting to Thomas.

He ran as fast as he could despite the horrific pain shooting up his leg.

When he reached Thomas some people were around him but no one really seemed like they knew what to do. He wasn't sure where the medical team was, but he was furious with how slow they were being.

"Get out of the way!" Newt shouted as he dropped to his knees and shook the boy.

"Tommy, Tommy get up. You gotta get up.” Newt felt sick, panic shot through his chest, physically hurting him. 

Newt pinched under his arm hard, trying to use pain to wake him up.

"Did someone call 911!?" Newt yelled as he started compressions on Thomas' chest.

“They're on their way!” Someone yelled.

"Yo kid do you know what you're doing?" someone said from above Newt. He assumed it was the trainer but he wasn't going to divert any of his focus from Thomas’ chest.

"Of course I bloody know what I'm doing." he snapped as he continued pushing on Thomas' chest.

"Newt, what's going on, is he okay?" Minho was suddenly kneeling next to Newt.

"Do you know how to do CPR?" he asked.

"Yeah why? Coach trained the whole team."

"Take over, you weigh more than me it'll be easier," Newt explaind as Minho nodded.

They quickly switched and Newt kneeled next to Thomas' head.

He started gently running his hands through his hair. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be just fine Tommy." 

Tears were pricking at Newt's eyes now. He knew exactly what was going on.

A loud crack sounded and Minho looked at Newt with a horrified expression.

"You cracked a rib, it's fine just don't stop." Newt's voice shook.

He kissed Thomas' forehead. “You’re gonna be fine."

He heard sirens and soon an EMT rushed to the scene with a stretcher. 

"We'll take over, our ambulance is too small though so just meet us at the hospital," the man said as him and three other workers loaded Thomas on to the stretcher and whisked him into the ambulance.

Newt was shaking, his stomach ached, he could barely stand.

"Newt.” Minho gently rubbed his arm. "He’s gonna be okay. He wouldn't leave you, I promise."

Newt looked up at Minho, his bottom lip shook. “I'm so scared Min.”

Minho dropped his tough guy act and pulled Newt into his chest. “I'm scared too.”

He felt Newt shake in his arms and just held him tighter. Thomas meant so much to them, to both of them.

"I can drive us to the hospital," Minho said gently.

"Please," Newt managed to get out. Minho led Newt over to his car, starting it with the button on his key. 

Minho got behind the wheel as Newt got into the passenger side. 

"Do you think you could...I mean...it always makes me feel better when Tommy...," Newt looked down at his hand and Minho understood what he was trying to ask.

He reached over and took Newt's hand in his, it wasn't a romantic gesture in the least it was more of a support thing. "He’s gonna be alright buddy. Thomas is a tough little shank."

Newt looked out the window silently. He didn't believe Minho.

*** 

When they got to the hospital Newt stopped at the doors. "I'm scared to go in."

"He’s gonna be okay Newt. He was probably dehydrated or something. I bet he’s in that hospital bed waiting for you.”

He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and went in.

"We're looking for Thomas, Edison," Minho said to the lady at the desk. “We were told to meet him here."

"Family only, what's your relationship?" she asked with a scowl.

"We’re his brothers." Minho lied without breaking eye contact.

She looked between them sceptically, but before she could open her mouth again Minho snapped at her.

“I'm adopted bitch, don't be racist.”

She looked very taken aback and not sure how to react. Minho glared at her until she looked back at her computer screen. “He's in room 250.”

The boys practically ran up the steps, skipping the elevator.

When they got there, there was a doctor standing in front of the door. 

"Can we go in? We have permission." Minho asked the man politely.

He looked up at them, sympathy written all over his face. “I'm sorry boys, Thomas died in the ambulance.”

Newt froze. All the air left his body, he felt like he was punched hard in the gut. They had to be lying, there was no way his Tommy was dead. He had to see for himself so he shoved past everyone and went into the room.

Thomas was laying there on the bed with tubes in his arms and a blank heart monitor.

"He can't be dead,” Newt whispered to nobody as he just stared at the body. He was fine an hour ago. They were planning their half year anniversary. They were gonna spend the summer together.

Newt didn't even know he was crying until he felt the salty tears run down his lips. He was scared to approach the boy lying on the bed, almost as if touching him would make it real.

Newt slowly closed the distance between himself and the bed, taking shaking step after shaking step. When he got there, he laid his head on Thomas’ chest, feeling cold all over when there was no steady thump under his ear.

The tears came faster now. They burned. Newt could feel them. His lips shook, his hands shook, his legs shook.

He felt completely empty inside. The one thing keeping him happy was gone. Everything hurt, his chest ached and his throats was tight.

Suddenly, Newt started beating on Thomas' chest in a desperate attempt to do something. Thomas couldn't just be dead, he was healthy, he was fine. "DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" Newt yelled as he shoved harder on his chest. Eventually he just stopped and let his forehead hit Thomas’ chest.

"Tommy, I need you," Newt whispered into the boy’s shirt. "Tommy, please, just wake up." Newts bottom lip shook and tears dripped down his chin and onto the track shirt.

"Newt," Minho said softly behind him. “It's true isn't it?”

Newt nodded and bit his lip as he lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Fuck," Minho said under his breath but even his voice was shaking. His eyes were red, Newt could tell he had been crying too. 

Newt took Thomas’ hand and lightly ran his fingers across his unmoving knuckles.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" Newt whispered as he tried to rub warmth into his already chilling fingers.

Minho came up next to Newt and put his hand on his back. "I really don't know what to say so I'm just gonna stay quiet.”

"I feel like my whole world is falling apart, like my heart was ripped out with a dull knife.” Newt squeezed his love's hand harderz "It hurts so fucking bad Min!"

"I know kid, I know." Minho wiped his eyes but kept his other hand on his friend’s back.

"He was my whole world.” Newt's eyes looked empty, he was shaking as tears continued to pour down his cheeks, but the light was gone from his eyes. "He was everything to me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, I just....I just don't know."

Suddenly a doctor came in. "Would you like to know what happened to him?"

Newt nodded weakly.

"When Thomas was running he went into sudden cardiac arrest, we tried everything to get his heart beating again but he died on the way here. We did a quick search of his medical history and we’re almost certain that it’s linked to Peter Edison’s heart condition. If it makes you feel any better, there was no way anyone could have predicted this. If you want to know for sure, we could do an autopsy, but that's up to the parents and I don't really think it's necessary.”

Minho looked at the doctor and nodded. “Thank you.”

“I'm so sorry for your loss. Do you want some more time in here alone?”

Minho nodded and said a quiet thanks as the doctor left.

"Can we go home soon Min? I can't be with him knowing that he isn't going to respond." Newt sniffled. He wiped his running nose on his sleeve and licked the salty tears off his lips.

"Whatever you want.” Minho's voice lacked all emotion, it sounded as empty as he felt.

Newt lightly caressed Thomas cheek and smoothed the hair off his forehead. I promise Tommy, I'm always going to love you. You were my first love. It took us while to get together but I'm probably a little too glad that we did. You're still the best thing to ever happen to me. I feel like my heart is being ripped out but I wouldn't take back any second I spent with you. I'm not going to say goodbye because that hurts to much so this is gonna be see you later." Newt kissed his forehead and then let his head fall on Thomas' unmoving chest as he took a few breaths, trying to stop the tears.

When he was finished the two boys left and went back to Minho's car.

The entire way home no one said a thing. 

It was just complete, utter, silence.


	24. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s funeral

The first thing that Newt did when he got back to the dorm was grab the letter off his cork board. He held it close to his chest as he started crying silently. Minho stayed in his car. He expressed that he wanted to be alone, but couldn't face going back to the empty dorm. 

Newt clutched the paper as tight as he could without wrinkling it. It was the last thing he had left. 

Then Newt got angry. He couldn't even decide who he was angry at, the world probably. He put the letter out of harm's way before grabbing anything he could reach and throwing it. Posters on his side of the room were torn up, pillows whipped against the other wall and textbooks were thrown onto the ground. Looking at the mess he sunk down to the floor and sobbed into his knee caps.

Everything hurt so bad and Newt wanted it to stop.

Suddenly the dorm door swung open and the person standing there froze. "Newt?"

Newt looked up at Gally. "I'm sorry," he managed to say as he wiped his eyes roughly.

"Newt, what the hell happened?" Gally dropped to his knees next to the boy.

Newt made a noise and bunched up his fists as a fresh wave of tears got past his eyelids. It was like every time he stopped crying his body begged him to start again.

"What happened?" Gally asked softly, worry lacing his voice.

"Ther-there was an accident and Tommy, he-he's.." Newt wiped at the hot tears that streamed down his face. He couldn't say it. It was too soon, he wouldn't let himself say it.

"Are you serious? Is he okay?" Gally instantly felt bad. He was never the nicest to Thomas, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He never hated him, he was just jealous.

Newt shook his head, that much he could do. 

"Newt, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?" Gally was in pure shock.

Newt shook his head as he slowly stood up. “I don’t think I wanna talk. I loved him so much, I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.” 

He grabbed the letter again and sat on his bed, his back against the wall. He lightly tore at the envelope and pulled out the lined paper, he smiled at Thomas' messy handwriting and started reading.

_Dear my perfect little kitten Newt,_  
 _I made you wait for this letter and it isn't all that great but I was honestly a little scared for you to read it. By now we have been dating for half a year, six whole months you let me love you! That's the best gift you ever could give me. You also put up with me for six months, which deserves an award of its own._  
  
_I could write a book about the things I love about you but I'll shorten it to one word, everything. Of course I think you're the hottest human I've ever laid eyes on...well except maybe myself (KIDDING)...I also love who you are inside, that's why I fell so hard for you. Don't ever tell Minho I'm being this cheesy, I'll never hear the end of it. But seriously Newt, I'm head over heels in love with you, have been since the minute your little blonde head fell asleep on my shoulder. Did I ever tell you how cute that was? It was adorable._  
  
_You know, I try and spend every second with you because when I'm with you everything just feels better, I don't know. I really hope I can spend the rest of my life with you, past relationships I've had never meant to me as much as you do. Your parents are the first ones I've met. Speaking of parents.. my mom texts me daily, asking when you're coming back. She adores you. I should probably stop rambling now...you get the point. I meant what I said at your house though, I guess that's the point of this letter. I want to be the last guy you take home. This isn't a marriage proposal (thats gonna come in a couple years), but more of a promise, a promise that I'm always gonna be here no matter what._  
  
_Okay now this is too serious and I'm getting emotional so I love you Newt, even though you won't tell me your real name._  
_Happy six months you sexy dork!!_  
  
_(PS this is also good for one anniversary fuck)_  
  
_-Your “Tommy”_  


****

****

Newt read over the letter five times, it made him smile yet cry harder at the same time.

"I'm gonna go see Minho. I think I need to be with him right now," Newt said softly.

"Do what you need to do.”

Newt gave him a broken smile before disappearing out the door.

*** 

Newt's small hand grasped onto Minho's black button down as he stood in the corner of the wake room.

"I hate this," Newt whispered. "I can't do it."

"You can do it, we're gonna do it together,” Minho said gently to the small boy.

Thomas' mom approached the two boys soon after and opened her arms to Newt. His bottom lip quivered but he embraced the hug.

"He loved you so much you know, he'd call me just to tell me how cute you were, or what you two did that day," she whispered as she held him tightly.

"I loved him too, so much. He was my everything." Newt's voice cracked as he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"He would've married ya you know.” Years glistened her eyes.

Newt closed his eyes as tears ran down his own cheeks. "He was it for me."

"If you need anything just text me, call me, come over, whatever. I'm here for you Newt.” She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently.

"Actually there is one thing...can I uh possibly..." Newt took a deep breath. "He has a lot of hoodies in his dorm, could I keep a few of them?"

"Of course you can."

"I'm sorry I didn't do more," Newt said quietly.

"Don't do that to yourself. This wasn't at all your fault.” She grasped his shoulders and looked stern through her tear stained face. “Newt, you made him so happy.”

Newt nodded and muttered a soft thank you before going back to squeezing Minho's arm.

"I kinda wish his body was here," Newt admitted softly. Thomas' family decided they wanted to donate Thomas' organs, to give other people chances.

"Just think that he's helping people right now.” Minho patted Newt's shoulder.

"I just can't believe he's gone."

*** 

Thomas' story was all over the news. They set up a memorial near the track and the whole college going to have a service on Friday. 

Newt was asked to speak.

He agreed, but only if he could have Minho up there with him. Of course the college agreed.

Newt was holding Minho's arm again as they stood off to the side of the podium Newt would have to go up to soon.

"Relax buddy." Minho gave him a small smile.

"I don't want to cry in front of the whole college campus.” Newt admitted as he squeezed his arm harder.

"I'll be right here."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," Newt admitted as he looked at the memorial, it was beautiful. There was a stone, dedicated to Thomas, with pictures, candles and flowers around it. A lot of people left stuff, it made Newt’s heart warm.

Soon enough the speakers welcomed the huge crowd of people consisting of students from Thomas' classes, the track team, teachers, Newt's mom, and his parents. 

Newt took a deep breath. "Minho, I have to do this by myself, I can't explain it but I just really need too."

"If you need me I'm here." Minho clasped his shoulder with understanding written across his face.

Newt waited for his cue and slowly walked up to the podium, trying not to show his limp. In his hand was the note Thomas wrote, he carried it on him at all times.

"Um hey everyone," Newt started, his face flushing. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Newt. I am...well was I guess...Tomm...Thomas' boyfriend." Newt paused for a second before continuing, collecting himself. 

"I'm pretty sure that half of you expect me to stand up here and talk about memories of him or some shit like that and the other half of you expect me to say some mushy romantic speech. I happen to have neither of those thing's planned, I'm just winging it up here." Newt paused as a few people laughed, that gave him some confidence.

"I can't even begin to explain Thomas, he was smart, motivated, dedicated, sweet and extremely annoying at times but I loved him with everything I had. He was a lot of things that you really had to get to know him to find out, like how he never left without his keys or how he always chewed on his lip to hold back laughing in class or how he loved singing One Direction in the car. He's probably kill me if he knew I said that.” Newt lightly laughed and wiped the wetness starting to build up in his eyes. “Thomas was a kid you would definitely want as a friend, or well in my case a boyfriend, but that's besides the point. He always looked out for other people, if someone was hurt he wanted to change that. My words can't even begin to do him justice. I can't say he was perfect because no one is but he was pretty damn close to that. Did he deserve what he got? Of course he didn't but bad things always seem to happen to the best people. 

“I feel like there is a dull knife in my heart, I miss him every second of every day and I honestly don't know how I'm going to go on without him, but bad things happen. They happen a lot and too often but you just gotta pick up the pieces and start putting it back together."

Newt paused and smiled at Minho who gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

"We all just need someone to lean on."


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Thomas’ death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap guys. Thank you so much for suffering through this story, it means the world to me. Hopefully I can write more for you in the future!! You guys are the BEST readers.  
> Love,  
> Kara

**[One Year Later]**

Newt smiled slightly at the stone with Thomas' name engraved. He came to the memorial at least four times a week. Before the new year started Newt and Minho, being sophomores now, decided they were going to room together. Gally understood, he ended up rooming with Alby. Minho was great, he helped Newt through everything. He drove him to his therapy sessions and would watch movies with him when missing Thomas was to much to handle. It was safe to say Minho was his best friend.

Minho missed Thomas too. Anyone with eyes could see that. Sometimes Newt would catch him staring longingly at the bed. Thomas was a missing hole in both their hearts, but it was easier to deal with together. 

"It's been a year Tommy and I still love you," Newt whispered to the stone as he played with the hem of his hoodie...Thomas' hoodie. He wore them most of the time. The hoodies made him feel that Thomas was still there with him, even though he realized there was no way he was going to come back.

Newt took a deep breath and started walking away when his phone suddenly rang.

He answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello?”

"Newt, honey, it's Lisa."

"Oh hi." Newt smiled slightly. He still kept in close contact with Thomas' mom, they needed each other in a way. She instantly became friends with Newt's mom and they became almost family to each other.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, I was just at...I was at the memorial."

"Can I come pick you up, it's important."

"Of course, I'm done with classes for the day."

"I'll text you when I'm here, it's a bit of a drive as you know."

"Okay," Newt said and hung up the phone.

He hurried back to his dorm to shower and get ready for whatever Lisa needed.

*** 

"Okay there's something I need to tell you," she said as she grasped Newt's hand from across the table at a small coffee shop a half hour outside the campus.

Newt nodded slightly, a lump forming in his throat.

"You remember how we donated Thomas' organs after he died?"

"Yeah," Newt frowned slightly at the mention of Thomas. He was better, definitely better but the mention of Thomas still stirred his emotions up.

"A few months ago I got a call from an unknown number, it was a family who wanted to thank me. Apparently they had a son, the same age as Tom but he was blind. He got Thomas' cornea and now he can see again. He also had a bad set of lungs, I'm not sure of all the details but they were able to get Thomas' lungs out quickly enough to give them to the boy. Thomas saved their sons life. He helped him see and breathe again."

"That's amazing but I don't see why you had to meet me here to tell me that." Newt looked at her with confusion.

"Oh hush Newt I'm not done with the story." Lisa smirked and squeezed his hand again.

"Ever since the call I've been talking to the family occasionally and 2 months ago I met them. I told them about you Newt and their son really wants to meet you."

Newt looked her over carefully, not fully understanding.

"He's here Newt, if you want to meet him. He's waiting in the car," she said gently. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable with it but he's such a sweet boy."

Newt visually paled as he thought it over. The boy would have parts of Thomas in him. When the boy breathed it would almost be like Thomas was breathing. It was as close as he could get to ever seeing Tommy again.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan, he's the same age as you and goes to college two hours away from here."

"He wants to meet me?" Newt asked shyly.

"He feels awful for you, he said maybe it could make you feel a little better to know that he was partly Thomas. You know, that Thomas was still living through him. It's helped me.”

"Okay," Newt said softly.

"Newt, honey, my first concern is you, I want you to want it completely. I didn't know how you've been moving on..." she started but Newt cut her off.

"I still miss him everyday,” Newt admitted. “I'll meet him, it might be nice and if it goes badly, I'll just leave.”

"Okay, he's just in the car, I'll go get him." she smiled warmly and got up from the table.

Newt stared down at his hands, his heart was beating insanely fast. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to come out of this. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Minho. _I'm meeting the boy Tommy donated his organs to._ He didn't wait for a response, he just turned off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Newt?" Lisa asked snapping him out of his trace.

He looked up and saw a boy standing behind her. He was taller than Newt and more built. He had dark hair but it was spiked, unlike Thomas' hair that was always flat and natural. The boy had the start of facial hair on his face but it was barely noticeable unless you looked really hard.

"I'm Dylan.” The boy gave Newt a small smile.

Newt stood up slowly and politely stuck out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Newt."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too.” Newt's eyes met the boys and he frowned a bit. Of course the color wasn't the same as his Tommy's but part of those were his. Newt felt a little weak in the knees.

"Do you want to walk around the campus and talk for a bit?" Dylan asked as uncertainty skirted across his eyes.

"I'd really like that."

*** 

"The school looks nice.” Dylan pointed out as they walked. Lisa dropped them off and said she'd be back in a few hours because she had "shopping to do".

"I like it here," Newt said as he led them down a road.

"Where are we walking to?"

"I was gonna show you the…” Newt trailed off, his cheeks flushing, making him feel stupid. “Actually never mind it's stupid.” Newt shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"I'd love to see whatever you'd like to show me."

Newt's face lit up a bit as he started walking again.

"Hey you dropped something." Dylan said as he handed Newt a piece of folded up paper.

Newt's eyes widened as he took it and buried it back deep in his pocket. 

"That was a...it was a note he gave me." Newt felt his cheeks heat up.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Dylan asked. His tone didn't sound rude, he sounded curious.

"Yeah, I did. He was my whole world." Newt kicked at the ground as he led Dylan to the memorial.

They stood silently in front of it for a while until Dylan finally spoke.

"It's really beautiful.”

"Yeah it is.” Newt turned to Dylan. "I'm sorry if I'm acting kinda, I don't know, cut off? You just look a little bit like him. It's bringing back memories.”

"I kind of expected it was gonna go like this.” Dylan shrugged. "No worries, I understand."

"So how is it being able to see?"

"Weird, it took me so long to get used to it. I was born blind so I never knew what anyone looked like until just last year! But I love it, I love seeing."

Newt laughed. "Yeah, seeing is pretty cool."

Dylan walked closer to the stone and put his hand on it. "Thomas, even though I didn't know you thank you for giving me the best gift anyone ever could've given to me." Dylan looked back and smiled at Newt before turning back to the stone. “Hey I promise you I'll take care of Newt for you, even if he doesn't want me to. I'm gonna be his friend from now on okay?”

Newt was grinning ear to ear as he watched Dylan talking to Thomas. For some reason it made him so happy that someone besides him and Minho was utilizing the memorial.

"Dylan, you know there's this pizza place just around the corner, Tommy and I used to go all the time. Do you want to go?"

"I'd love to." Dylan grinned.

It was to no one's surprise when the two started dating four months later.

Lisa was happy that Newt was happy again.

Of course Newt still missed Thomas, but he stopped wearing his hoodies so often and he even started leaving the note on his desk. He shortened his memorial visits to once a week and whenever Dylan could, he went with him. 

He never forgot about Thomas he just learned to live without him.

I mean, who ever forgets their first love?


End file.
